Renacer
by Haru19
Summary: Rivaille llegaría a dar clases a una privilegiada escuela de Austria. Todo era normal hasta que un fantasma se incorporó a su vida diaria. "Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo Rivaille" Y, un gran misterio aparecerá con su llegada ¿Qué secretos guardará este fantasma? ¿Logrará llevar a cabo su objetivo? Riren
1. Encuentro

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo actor Hajime Isayama. **_

**Capítulo 1**

Este no sería un día como los otros. Hoy comenzaba una nueva vida, más bien, un nuevo trabajo. Con conocimiento amplio en todas las áreas sobre todo en idiomas, varios estudios y reconocimientos, estaba capacitado para varias labores. Con todo ello, llegaría a dar clases a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Austria. Su nombre, Rivaille Ackerman. Nació en Francia, de sus padres no sabía nada ya que fue dado en adopción apenas era un bebe.

Había llegado hace unos días a Austria, se instaló en un departamento ubicado estratégicamente cerca de todo transporte que le facilitara el traslado pero manteniendo distancia del centro de la ciudad. Ya había estado anteriormente en la ciudad por lo cual no le sería difícil ubicarse. Un viejo amigo le había pedido que viniera a trabajar en la escuela donde él era director. Debido a la renuncia de un profesor y lo escaso que son los que cumplan con la exigencia de la escuela lo llamo. En un comienzo Rivaille se negó rotundamente, trabajar con niños y tener además que trasladarse no era una idea que le agradara. Pero bajo la presión diaria que su amigo le otorgaba opto por aceptar antes de seguir tolerándolo.

Esa mañana debía presentarse al establecimiento para hablar los detalles de lo que sería su próximo trabajo con su amigo. Se vistió elegantemente como solía hacerlo, traje negro, con una corbata bien atada color gris pálido. El departamento continuaba con algunas cajas sin guardar, debido a la cantidad de cosa que traía consigo y los trámites correspondientes que tuvo que hacer, no había terminado de ordenar, de lo contrario, ya habría terminado. Una vez listo salió de su departamento.

La escuela no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, además le favorecía el transporte cercano. Tomo un bus que lo dejo en el recinto en menos treinta minutos. La escuela tenía el nombre de "Lyceum Trost" y a simple vista se veía enorme, de hecho, si no tuviera indicado que es una escuela, cualquiera pensaría que es un castillo modernizado debido a su arquitectura. Al entrar no sabía por dónde quedaría la entrada que le serviría, eran tantas entradas que no tenía idea por donde era.

-Disculpe, si busca la entrada es la primera a la derecha.

Una voz lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos y giro en dirección de dónde provenía. Una mujer de pelo color miel, estatura media y de unos 25 años le había hablado.

-¿Sabes si esa entrada me llevara a la oficina del director? –Le pregunto a la muchacha-

-Oh si claro, te encontraras con una escalera y debes subir hasta el 4to piso, allí encontraras una puerta que indica que es la oficina.-le respondió-

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

Se dirigió a la dirección señalada por la mujer y no tardó en llegar a la oficina. No se molestó en tocar, entro con toda confianza y lo vio sentado lleno de papeles. Pero en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Rivaille dejo todo de lado y se levantó.

-Levi! –se dirigió hacia el pelinegro dándole un abrazo- Que alegría verte, no te esperaba tan temprano!

-No cambias Erwin-dijo mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del abrazo-

-Tu tampoco cambias Levi, a pesar de que no te veo hace años me rechazas-respondió-

-No te pongas dramático, han sido solo 4 años.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo entre risas-

Se sentaron a conversar, Erwin le hablo de muchas cosas que habían ocurrido estos 4 años y también recordaba tiempos antiguos de ambos. Pero en ningún momento le hablo del trabajo.

-Sé que puedes pasar un día entero hablando sobre tus cosas, pero debo volver a ordenar lo poco que me queda a mi departamento.-lo interrumpió el pelinegro mientras este le hablaba-

-Siempre tan apurado…-suspiro el rubio- Bien, pues como ya te había adelantado antes por teléfono, necesito a un profesor, y nadie mejor que tú para el trabajo. Necesito que enseñes francés y también Historia.

-La cantidad no importa, pero dime, ¿Cómo son los mocosos de esta escuela?

-Es algo que tú tendrás que averiguar.

-Con eso no me das esperanzas Erwin.

-Jaja, no es nada fuera de lo normal. Tengo tus papeles listos para que le eches un vistazo y también si gustas puedes pasar a conocer tu sala de clases.-le dijo extendiéndole una carpeta-

-Sí creo que será lo correcto, bueno si no tienes más que decir iré a dar una vuelta.

-Ah, una cosa más. Hanji también trabaja aquí, es la enfermera si gustas también pued…

-No, así está bien.-le corto antes de que continuara y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta- Gracias por los papeles me asegurare de leerlos.

-Empezamos pasado mañana las clases Levi.

-Aquí estaré.-dijo retirándose de allí-

Al salir de la oficina se dirigió al salón donde daría clases, los pasillos de la escuela eran bastante amplios con decoraciones al estilo medieval. Llego al salón donde daría clases y entró. El salón era bastante amplio, un mesón de madera ubicado al frente de todos los demás asientos y detrás de este un pizarrón a tiza. Y, al costado una gran ventana que recorría toda la pared, permitía ver el amplio cielo sobre esa ciudad. Levi se quedaba observando muy a menudo el cielo, al hacerlo sentía un calor dentro suyo pero que a la vez era acompañado de una agonía, un sentimiento agridulce que ni el mismo conocía su significado.

Luego de haber comprobado todo para su llegada a la escuela, se fue a buscar algún lugar donde comer. No le gustaba la comida rápida por lo que encontró el lugar perfecto para comer algo, una café biblioteca. Paso gran parte del día allí, leer era algo que le apasionaba, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a oscurecer. Debía volver para ordenar rápido todo el desorden que aun tenia. Al llegar a su departamento ya no quedaba mucha luz del día, así que encendió las luces y al entrar se sacó los zapatos. Era una manía del sacarse los zapatos antes de entrar, obviamente siempre lo hizo con los demás también. Tenía un serio problema con el tema de bacterias y gérmenes. Se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, colgó su traje y para ordenar se puso un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta en cuello en v que resaltaba su trabajado torso. Se había cambiado recién y escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina. "¿Abre dejado algo mal puesto?", se preguntó y se dirigió a verificar. Al llegar encontró todo en su lugar, nada se había caído, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Al fin te encuentro…Levi

La voz a su espalda lo estremeció, se giró rápidamente encontrándose con un mocoso de pelo castaño, vestido de manera muy extraña y no más de 16 años. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el primer objeto punzante que encontró y apunto al chico amenazándolo.

-¡¿Cómo mierda entraste aquí mocoso?!-dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el cuchillo-

-No espera! No te hare daño!

-¿Quién eres y como sabes mi nombre? Te doy segundos para que te largues de aquí de lo contrario eso lo veras en tu cuello.

-Escúchame por favor Rivaille!-dijo el castaño-

Escuchar nuevamente su nombre lo impulso abalanzarse sobre el chico buscando herirle el rostro, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, él y el cuchillo habían pasado de largo. "¿Se movió?, imposible no puede ser tan rápido", pensó y dio la vuelta para atacar nuevamente pero esta vez, la espalda. Esta vez era obvio, su mano traspasaba el cuerpo del menor como si no hubiera nada allí, un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Rivialle quedando petrificado en esa posición.

-… ¡¿Qué carajo…!?-dijo en un grito ahogado-

-Rivaille por favor escúchame- el chico giro hacia él, haciendo que se sobresaltara-

-¿Qué demonios es esto...? ¿Qué mierda eres?

-¿No me recuerdas…?

-…?

-Soy Eren, Eren Jaeger, te he estado esperando todo este tiempo Rivaille.

**Continuara **

**Hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo : 3 me gustaría saber si les gusto, que opinan y cualquier comentario constructivo que me ayude a mejorar es bienvenido ^^.**

**El próximo capítulo planeo subirlo en estos días ya lo tengo avanzado jeje :B así que sería pronto.**

**Eso sería por ahora gracias a quien leyó y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta pronto :3!**


	2. No te dejare

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

**Capítulo 2:**

No le quedo más que escucharlo, aunque lo apuñalara cien mil veces mas no lograría nada. Se sentó en el sofá del comedor mientras el menor se mantenía de pie de frente. Se comenzó a convencer de que todo esto era un sueño loco que tal vez fue provocado por no dormir, incluso el trabajo en la escuela y el traslado a Austria podían ser parte de ello. Todo lo que le decía el chico de la vestimenta de cinturones parecía una historia de ciencia ficción mezclado con alguna especie de thriller y mucha, mucha imaginación. Desconocía de donde su subconsciente pudo haber sacado tanta fantasía para crear este sueño.

-Entonces, Eren, dices que viviste con mi pasado, en un mundo con humanoides de tamaño titánico, desproporcionados y devoradores de gente, que además luchábamos contra ellos para liberar a la humanidad de los muros que la retenían, que yo era el hombre más poderoso y a la vez tu capitán?-repitió Rivaille con seriedad-

-S-si-respondió el menor, esperaba que el mayor se sorprendiera un poco- ¿No te parece extraño…?

-Para ser sincero, este ha sido el sueño más loco que he tenido.

-¡No es un sueño!-gritó el menor-

Eren fijo su mirada en la de Levi mostrándole la seriedad con la que hablaba y buscando así que le creyera, mientras Rivaille descartaba toda prueba que pudiera evidenciar que esto fuera la realidad. Se quedaron un par de segundos así, "Definitivamente esto es una pesadilla", pensó el pelinegro, pero todo indicaba lo contrario.

-No he descansado bien, y ahora veo mocosos que me relatan historias de ficción.

-No soy ninguna invención tuya…-le dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño-soy un espíritu…

-Claro.

Luego de cansarse de ver como su "invención" de chico hacia un berrinche se fue de allí y se dirigió a su habitación. Por supuesto el chico lo siguió reclamándole sobre lo recién ocurrido. Antes de entrar a su habitación Rivaille se detuvo, le dio una mirada cortante al chico y dijo:

-Quédate fuera de mi vista-entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo-

No había ruido afuera, esa puerta que le cerraron en la cara se sintió tan fría a pesar de no poseer un cuerpo. Se quedó observando la puerta, tenía ganas de entrar, seguirlo y decirle mucho más, lo había esperado tanto tiempo...ahora, lo tenía aquí, tan cerca. Sabía que no habría necesidad de abrir la puerta, pero aun así no entro. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban por ahora, mañana tal vez lo escucharía y le creería aunque fuera un poco. Y así también le diría aquello que no pudo decir…

La ciudad entera ardía en llamas. Todo lo que un día fue la ciudad de Trost, ahora se reducía lentamente en cenizas, caos y destrucción. Todo aquello que alguna vez fue humano, ahora se volvía en tragedia. Esta sería la última batalla, la decisión final.

-¡¿Dónde está Eren?!-grito a la mujer castaña que daba indicaciones a los soldados-

-¡Levi, tenemos que ocuparnos de esto, Ya no hay tiempo!-le respondió pero no fue la respuesta esperada-

-Respóndeme maldita loca, ¡¿dónde está?!-la tomo de cuello de su uniforme-

De pronto un rayo de luz iluminó el cielo cubierto de humo acompañado de un grito desgarrador. Era él, iba a luchar solo. Soltó a la mujer y rápidamente voló en dirección al grito.

-¡Levi espera!-rogó la mujer-

Temía no llegar a tiempo, temía muchas cosas. Daba igual si el mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse, su mundo era él, y no lo dejaría por nada. Llego al lugar de donde provino el grito. Lo que vieron sus ojos…

Despertó agitado, tardo unos segundos en dimensionar en donde estaba. No tenía idea de lo que había soñado. Se vio a si mismo vestido igual que ese chico de ayer y volando con un equipo extraño. Y, ¿por qué preguntaba por Eren? Haciendo memoria, no recuerda en qué momento se durmió ayer. Recuerda haber cambiado su tenida por un pijama y quedarse en su cama esperando por si entraba ese mocoso. Debió ser allí cuando se durmió, demonios no había ordenado. Rápidamente se levantó, iría a comer algo y después se dedicaría solo a ordenar.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue al castaño, sentado en el suelo del pasillo esperando como un perro fiel. Apenas se escuchó el sonido de la manilla, había levantado su cabeza en busca de Rivaille. Seguía aquí, pero esa idea de que era un fantasma no era cierta, los fantasmas no existían.

-B-buenos días Rivaille...-dijo el menor mirándolo a la cara-

El mayor no respondió, pretendería hacer como que no existiera, a ver si así desaparecía. Siguiendo entonces el plan, pasó de largo y se dirigió a la cocina. El menor al ver la actitud que tuvo Rivaille lo siguió preguntándole que le ocurría, al ver que no le respondía comenzó a insistir cada vez más. Por su parte, el pelinegro se dedicó hacer su desayuno, huevo con tostadas y una taza de café, luego se fue al comedor y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa de vidrio que tenía. Eren continuaba al lado de Rivaille insistiendo.

-¡Sé que me escuchas! ¡Dime algo! Rivaille! Oye Rivaille!-le gritaba el menor-

De haber podido, le hubiera azotado el rostro contra el piso y le hubiera dado una paliza que no olvidaría por el resto de sus días, pero, era imposible. Como hubiera deseado hacerlo. Los gritos del menor ya lo tenían enfermo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-preguntó Rivaille girando su cabeza en dirección al menor dedicándole una mirada que indicaba todas las ganas de romperle el rostro-

-…No hagas como si no existiera, por favor…

-¿Entonces?

- ¿Qué opinas al respecto?, ¡pero no me digas que es un sueño!-se quedó unos segundos callado- Por favor…

Tras decir su última frase los ojos del menor se volvieron vidriosos. Ya estuvo gritando un buen rato, lo último sería que se pusiera a llorar. No dejaría que llorara, de seguro haría más berrinche que el ya hecho y eso lo enfermaría más.

-Bien, supongamos que te creo tu historia, ¿En qué influiría todo esto ahora, conmigo y en esta época?-preguntó el pelinegro-

-Pues…-dudó un segundo- me hiciste una promesa…

-No le he prometido nada a nadie, menos a una invención mía.

-¡Dijiste que me creías!-gritó el menor-

-Dije, supongamos, nunca afirme que te creía.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil creerme…?-dijo mientras miraba al mayor y este le respondía a través de la mirada con un "¿Es una broma?"- de acuerdo sé que todo es muy difícil de creer, pero debes hacerlo…confía en mí.

-No

-Bien me quedare contigo.

-En algún momento debes desaparecer mocoso.

-No lo hare, nunca más.

Prometió eso con gran determinación, sus ojos mostraban la seriedad con la que lo que decía. Rivaille no peleo más, el chico tampoco continuo. Termino su desayuno y fue a la cocina a lavar lo que había utilizado. Después de eso fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa acorde para ordenar. Eren lo seguía a todos lados, pero en cuanto a su habitación nunca entró, se quedaba afuera esperando como un perro. Al salir fue al living abrió la primera caja, en ella habían libros. El estante para ubicarlos estaba allí mismo, tomo uno de los libros y lo fue a ordenar de arriba hacia abajo pero había un problema, el estante de más arriba quedaba fuera del alcance de Rivaille.

Rivaille era un hombre apuesto, de buena figura, ojos grises, músculos trabajados y un aire a grandeza. Pero su tamaño le jugó toda la vida en contra.

Trato de estirarse pero no alcanzo, bajo el brazo para ir por un piso, pero alguien ya se lo había arrebatado de las manos.

-Lo puedo poner yo-le dijo el menor con una sonrisa-

Eso daño su ego.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas tomar objetos y no te haya podido golpear?-preguntó el mayor-

-Puedo, algunos, no puedo tomar cosas muy pesadas o con sistemas muy elaborados.

Todo esto ya salió de la lógica. Ya no sabía que creer, pero bueno si el mocoso podía tomar objetos sin sistemas elaborados ni pesados, también podría tomar una escoba, un paño de limpieza, útiles de aseo y entre otros.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, puedes ayudar entonces.

-No me escuchas.

-Bueno, te escuchare un 2% más de ahora en adelante, ahora pon los libros.

-Sí heichou.

-Ah?-preguntó extrañado-

-N-nada nada, me equivoque…-dijo nervioso-

Así como planeo, Eren ordeno todos los libros del estante por categoría, limpio las ventanas y sacudió los rincones del departamento mientras que Rivaille se ocupó de las demás cajas y la aspiradora. Era raro que Eren siguiera tan bien las instrucciones que le daba, la gente no solía hacerlo o lo hacía mediocre y eso lo hacía enfadar.

-No lo hiciste tan mal.-le dijo al menor-

-Gracias –respondió con una sonrisa-

No había sido exactamente un cumplido, pero parece que el chico entendió a lo que se refería Rivaille.

-Si puedes tomar objetos, ¿haces algo más?

-No lo sé, hasta ahora no he intentado nada más. De todas formas, no paso por las necesidades de un ser humano, no tengo hambre, no tengo frio, no tengo sueño ni nada por el estilo.

-Mmm, ya veo, ¿puedes cocinar?

-No lo he intentado, no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, pero si sabía cocinar.

-Sígueme.

Fueron a la cocina y Rivaille le señalo que intentara hacer algo, pero Eren se quedó observando las cosas que tenía para preparar alimento y no se movió. Solo habían huevos, pan, café y… más café.

-No tienes nada para preparar…

-Trata de hacer un huevo.-le ordenó-

Siguiendo las instrucciones del mayor, tomó un huevo con cautela, lo cual lo sorprendió ya que no sabía que podía hacerlo. Luego de hacer el huevo, empezó a probar todo lo que podía utilizar, la mayoría de las cosas funcionaban con él, excepto las maquinas como el microondas.

-Bueno ahora que sé que puedes cocinar, iré a comprar algo.

-¡Voy contigo!

-No, tú quédate aquí.

-Pero…

-Quédate aquí, tienes prohibido seguirme cuando vaya a salir.

Rivaille salió dejando al castaño adentro, no quería andar hablando con algo inexistente por allí y que la gente pensara que estaba loco.

No demoro en volver con varias bolsas en sus manos, traía de todo.

-¿Por qué tantas cosas…?-pregunto el menor al verlo llegar con tantas bolsas-

-Para que veas lo que harás.

-¿Ah?, pero….-dijo mientras miraba la infinidad de ingredientes que traía en ellas-

-Tengo que preparar mi trabajo para mañana así que puedes cocinar por mientras-dejo las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina-

-De acuerdo….-le dijo mientras el hombre se iba nuevamente a su habitación-

La verdad es que siempre terminaba comiendo, huevo, pan o iba algún restaurant pero nunca fue bueno para cocinar. No es tan malo después de todo tener al mocoso, aunque todo sea muy fantasioso.

Estuvo un buen rato preparando sus cosas, comenzaba a dar clases de francés mañana por lo que empezaría con una introducción al idioma, después debía dar dos clases de historia a cursos distintos y terminaría con francés nuevamente en la tarde. Sumergido en su trabajo hasta que oyó a Eren gritarle desde afuera.

-Rivaille, está listo.-le aviso el menor-

-Voy-respondió-

Dejo sus cosas ordenadas y salió, Eren lo esperaba afuera. Fue al comedor y se encontró con papas salteadas en finas hierbas con un pedazo de pescado apanado y un plato con ensalada y un jarrón con agua. No esperaba tanto, la verdad esperaba algo más…simple.

-No puedo probar nada, así que no sé cómo quedo.-dijo el menor-

Rivaille no dijo nada, se sentó a comer y cada bocado que daba lo sorprendía aún más. El sabor de la comida era impresionante, era mucho mejor que los platos gourmet que probaba en restaurantes cotizados. Debía admitirlo, el mocoso lo hacía muy bien.

-¿Cómo está…?-preguntó el menor preocupado-

-Esta, bueno.-afirmó Rivaille tratando de no dar indicio de estar maravillado con el plato-

-Menos mal…-respondió con una sonrisa-

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-le preguntó el mayor-

-Mis amigos me enseñaron.

-¿Tienes amigos?

-Tenía…

-Mmmm, exactamente que hacías antes de encontrarte conmigo.

Hubo un silencio muy largo luego de la pregunta. Eren parecía tener la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-¿Eren? –Preguntó Rivaille-

-No recuerdo nada…

Parecía estar diciendo la verdad y por la mirada de preocupación que tenía prefirió dejarlo allí.

-Si planeas quedarte aquí deberás hacer este tipo de cosas y ayudar, ¿entendido?

Las palabras de Rivaille hicieron que el rostro del menor se iluminara como si hubiera escuchado la mejor de las noticias.

-¡Si señor!

-Ahora lava los platos.-dijo mientras se levantaba-

-¡Si!

-Eren-dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación- Gracias por la comida.

-…s-si…-respondió ruborizado-

Paso toda la tarde trabajando, anocheció y salió por algo de comer. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una bandeja en el piso con galletitas y un café recién servido. Eren no estaba en el pasillo, pero se escuchaba alguien limpiar en el living. Rivaille tomo la bandeja y se adentró con ella, una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en su rostro.

La alarma sonó anunciando el nuevo día de trabajo. Rivaille se bañó y se vistió acorde a su trabajo. Al salir Eren estaba esperándolo con el desayuno servido. El desayuno fue algo más que huevo y tostadas, esta vez había una ensalada de frutas, tostadas con mermelada y un café cargado. Se sentó a comer mientras Eren le preguntaba en qué consistía su trabajo. Luego de terminar se levantó y tomo sus cosas para marcharse.

-Eren, creo que ya te lo dije pero no salgas.

-De acuerdo…que te vaya bien.

-Nos vemos-dijo cerrando la puerta-

No se demoró en llegar al trabajo, los buses pasaban muy seguido y el trayecto no era muy largo. Al llegar pudo ver como la escuela estaba llena de mocosos con sus uniformes en los alrededores. No alcanzaría a presentarse en la sala de profesores pero mejor para él, no venía hacer amistades. Llegó al salón, no tocó la puerta y al entrar los alumnos que hace segundos reían y corrían alrededor de la sala se quedaron mirando como el nuevo profesor llegaba. El curso se veía desordenado e indisciplinados, por eso no le gustaba trabajar con mocosos, todos eran iguales. Los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos mientras veían pasar a Rivaille, era tan obvio que hablaban de él… Llego al mesón, dejo sus cosas y prosiguió a observar a los alumnos de manera fría para presentarse.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Rivaille y seré su nuevo profesor de Historia y Francés, espero que dejen de ser tan ruidosos y así puedan aprender algo.

Una presentación típica de Rivaille, que dejo a todos atemorizados.

-Si te presentas así, solo los asustaras.

Llevo su vista al fondo de la sala, no podía ser cierto, Eren estaba sentado en un puesto desocupado.

"¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí!?".

**Continuara…**


	3. Incertidumbre

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

Capítulo 3

No, no podía ser Eren. Miro al suelo durante cinco segundo, luego volvió a ver al final de la sala, seguía allí. Estaba seguro de haberle dicho que no lo siguiera. No sabía qué hacer, los alumnos ya lo comenzaban a mirar de manera extraña por su nerviosismo, debía retomar la situación pronto, sobre todo con la clase de curso que tenía. Eren lo miraba fijamente tratando de disculparse con la mirada. Respiro profundo y dijo.

-¿Alguien quiere opinar algo?-preguntó rompiendo el silencio-

Ninguno de los alumnos hablo, todos respondieron negando con la cabeza como si se tratara de algún centro militar. Eren se paseaba alrededor del salón hablando en voz alta y viendo a todos a la cara, pero al parecer nadie más podía verlo ni escucharlo. Hizo como si no existiera paso la lista y comenzó la clase.

-¡Wow, el cuartel ha cambiado bastante!-gritaba el menor paseándose por el salón-

El mayor se esforzaba en no hacer caso a la presencia de Eren, pero hablaba tantas incoherencias que se le dificultaba no hacer caso a ellas. Explicaba sus clases lo más detallado posible para que entendieran y después no estuvieran reclamando que el profesor era malo, porque era lo único que sabían hacer, justificar sus errores en las acciones de los demás.

-Están casi todos mis amigos aquí-dijo con asombro el menor- Jean, Connie, Christa, Sasha…y…Mikasa, Armin…-se paró al frente de los dos chicos que estaban en sus asientos escuchando a Rivaille- Ustedes también pudieron comenzar de nuevo me alegro…

Al terminar la hora todos los alumnos se retiraron ordenadamente, lo intimidante que resultaba ser Rivaille los llevaba a tomar esa actitud de orden. El pelinegro espero que todos se retiraran mientras ordenaba sus cosas. Todos excepto uno. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el salón, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al menor:

-¿No te dije que no me siguieras?-le dijo en un tono furioso al menor-

-Yo…lo siento, no pude evitarlo-se disculpó el menor- Pero no me arrepiento de haber venido, he podido ver de nuevo este lugar, me he encontrado de nuevo con la gente que aprecio y me alegro de que todos hayan podido comenzar otra vez-dijo terminando con una sonrisa que también reflejaba tristeza-

-Me estas estorbando mocoso, por poco me toman por loco-el mayor continuaba furioso-

-¿No recuerdas nada?, ¿Este lugar, a quienes son tus alumnos? –le preguntó-

-¿Sobre tu historia de Titanes?, déjame decirte que nunca me creí eso.

-¡No es ninguna mentira!, debes recordarlo por favor…-rogo el menor-

En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta del salón asustándolos. Una persona muy familiar para ambos entraba al salón.

-¡Levi!- gritó la persona que acababa de entrar-

-Hanji...-dijo sorprendido el menor-

-¿Ah?-Rivaille no pudo evitar mirar a Eren, ¿Acaso la conocía?, ¿Cómo era posible?-

-¡¿Cómo vienes y no me vas a ver!?-dijo la mujer abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro- ¡Estuviste ayer por aquí y no viniste a verme!, eres un muy mal amigo.

Hanji era amiga de infancia de Rivaille, era una mujer de pelo castaño, alta, con una cara de loca y usando siempre unos lentes. Él nunca tuvo amigos debido a su carácter y frialdad, todos lo miraban con desprecio, excepto ella. Mientras más rechazo le daba a la mujer, más parecía acercársele, era todo un fenómeno. No lo demostraba, pero la apreciaba mucho, a su manera claro.

-En ninguna parte de mi contrato decía que debía ir a visitarte-le respondió-

-Pues ahora te lo escribiré-dijo con una sonrisa-

-No gracias…-dijo notando que Eren seguía allí, no sabía si lo podía ver, pero no había dicho nada aun, normalmente saludaría, o comenzaría a dejarlo en vergüenza, tal vez no lo veía-

-¿Levi, aun no te presentas en la sala de profesores?, vamos no puedes no presentarte-lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo-

-Oye, suéltame puedo ir solo-pero mientras reclamaba era jalado afuera del salón, la gente alrededor comenzaba a mirar, no puede ser lo está dejando en ridículo en su primer día- suéltame maldita loca.

-Yo también te extrañe Levi- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Por su lado Eren se quedó solo en el salón. Miro hacia la ventana y admiro ese cielo claro que cubría sus cabezas, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor esa mañana y las pocas nubes blancas que habían reflejaban su luz. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-Todos han podido comenzar otra vez y ahora están bien-dijo con alivio y un poco de tristeza-

Nadie debía recordar nada, todos llevaban una vida tranquila ahora y eso estaba bien. Antes lo único que deseaba era que la humanidad, sobre todo sus seres queridos, pudieran vivir sin temor y peligro al que estaban sometidos. Ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse de eso y si habían renacido olvidando todos esos recuerdos dolorosos era un gran alivio. Pero deseaba desesperadamente que Rivaille lo recordara, que recordara quienes eran ellos antes, las cosas que prometieron e hicieron y más que nada que recordara cuanto lo amo y lo seguía amando. Era muy egoísta de su parte, pensó,no lo sometería a recordar a la fuerza. Como le hubiera gustado poder renacer con todos en esta época pero no era posible.

Se encontraron al frente de la sala de profesores. Hanji lo arrastro por los pasillos haciendo escándalo.

Ahora por su culpa su imagen de hombre intimidante quedaría destruido. La castaña abrió la puerta captando la mirada de todos los presentes.

-¡Buenos días!, les traigo a su nuevo compañero de trabajo-dijo la mayor-

Definitivamente haber venido a trabajar a esta ciudad ha sido una de sus peores experiencias en la vida.

-Oh, tus eres el de la otra vez-dijo una de las personas de la sala-

-¿Petra, ustedes ya se conocen?-preguntó Hanji-

-S-sí, la otra vez le dije como llegar a la oficina del director, no tenía idea de que comenzarías a trabajar aquí. Es un placer trabajar contigo, mi nombre es Petra Ral soy profesora de Biología y Arte-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

-Igualmente, me llamo Rivaille Ackerman- respondió mientras Hanji lo miraba indicándole que fuera formal-

-La presentación era hoy en la mañana-interrumpió un hombre- Pero bueno, te daré el honor de saber mi nombre, Auruo Brossard profesor de Física –dijo con grandeza-

-No tienes por qué ser tan arrogante Auruo-le dijo Petra molesta- Él es Gunta Shurtlz profesor de matemáticas y Erd Gin profesor de Química e Inglés.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos luego de ser presentados-

-Ya hiciste amigos Levi-le dijo Hanji a lo que le respondió con una de sus peores miradas-

Después de terminar de instalarse en la sala de profesores Rivaille prosiguió con sus clases. Al terminar se dirigió a la enfermería, le prometió a la castaña que iría a verla a la hora de almuerzo, la verdad le insistió tanto que no le quedó otra. Eren no había vuelto aparecer, de seguro había regresado. Pero, ¿Cómo fue capaz de saber el nombre de Hanji sin conocerla? Bueno nada de lo que decía el mocoso tenía sentido. Por un momento se puso a pensar en la posibilidad que toda esa historia que le contaba Eren fuera verdad, pero él ha estudiado las distintas historias del mundo y jamás había escuchado algo así. Si esa etapa de la historia de la humanidad de verdad existió, debía ser muy importante, ¿Entonces cómo era posible que no se enseñara, ni hubiera leído nada relacionado con ello?

-Te ves preocupado-le dijo una voz a su costado-

Giró su cabeza para darse cuenta que era Eren, no se había ido.

-Si no te das cuenta aún estoy en mi trabajo, ¿No deberías irte?-le dijo el mayor-

-¿Te molesto?-le preguntó-

-Sí, si alguien se llega a dar cuenta de tu presencia no será nada fácil-le dijo- Oye Eren, estuve pensando en tu historia relacionado con titanes. ¿No crees que si eso realmente existió deberían de haber registros sobre ello?

-Lo sé, pero no los hay o no deberían de haber.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó el mayor-

-Cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar, el comandante mando a quemar todo registro, estudio y documento relacionado con esta etapa para asegurar la seguridad de la humanidad a futuro.

-¿Seguridad de que?-preguntó Rivaille-

-Levi-dijo una voz conocida-

Rivaille miro de frente encontrándose a Erwin. El rubio se quedó mirando a su costado serio, parecía haber visto un fantasma. Rivaille se congelo, ¿Podía ver a Eren?, pensó. Si era así, ¿Qué le diría? Miro al chico de reojo, el menor también parecía estar impactado y miraba fijo al rubio, nadie hablo, un largo silencio se apodero del momento.

-¿Te presentaste con los demás maestros?-preguntó el rubio rompiendo el silencio con naturalidad-

-Sí, Hanji me llevó a la fuerza-Rivaille seguía la conversación con toda naturalidad para no causar sospechas, pero la situación recién ocurrida no había sido normal-

-¿Cómo te sentiste? ¿Te agrado el lugar, tus compañeros?

-No me quejo, claro que los mocosos son desordenados-dijo Rivaille chasqueando la lengua-

-Jaja, no son tan malos como crees Levi, claro que a veces es mejor que no digan cosas innecesarias, ¿No?-dijo mirando a un costado de Rivaille donde se encontraba Eren-

-…Claro-respondió el mayor helado, sintió que esas palabras iban dirigidas para quien estaba a su lado-

-Bueno Levi, tengo que hacer, hablamos luego-le dijo sonriendo y se marchó-

Todo lo de recién lo había descolocado, ¿Erwin había visto a Eren?, ¿Por qué Eren se puso así? Eren no decía nada, siempre comenta todo lo que ve y lanza sus comentarios, pero esta vez parecía que él se había asustado.

-¿Eren, lo conoces?- le preguntó seriamente el mayor-

-N-no…-respondió el menor-

La respuesta no lo convenció del todo, pero ¿Por qué le mentiría con eso? , no había razón.

-Rivaille, creo que tienes razón. Me iré, te preparare la cena así que llega a casa a cenar por favor…-le rogó el menor-

-No sé a dónde más podría ir si no es a mi departamento, nos vemos mocoso-dijo despidiéndose mientras Eren desaparecía-

Rivaille llego a la enfermería donde su amiga lo esperaba con el almuerzo. Lo conocía tan bien para saber que no traería comida y se alimentaria de algún tipo de café. Hablaron de un montón de cosas, Hanji no paraba de hablar y reír con todo lo que decía, había sido un largo tiempo desde que no se veían. Seguía siendo la misma loca reuniendo datos locos de la ciencia. Rivaille se ilumino en ese momento, Hanji siempre ha investigado los casos más extraños de la ciencia, a pesar de trabajar en una enfermería, su conocimiento era muy amplio y tal vez podría responder algo de esta historia de titanes.

-Hanji, ¿Es posible de que existan humanoides de tamaño desproporcionado? –le preguntó cortándole el tema de conversación que tenía-

-¿Te refieres alguna malformación o gigantismo?-preguntó-

-No, algo más grande y deforme.

-Mmmm-se quedó un rato pensando- ¿Cómo qué?

-Del porte de algún edificio-se sentía realmente loco hablando de estas cosas, seguramente también lo trataría de loco-

-No he visto que eso se pueda llevar a cabo, ¿Has visto alguna película de terror Levi?-preguntó riendo y recibiendo una mirada asesina por respuesta- Tranquilo, es raro pero lo que tú me dices una vez lo soñé.

-¿Lo soñaste? –preguntó sorprendido-

-Sí, y estabas tú conmigo jaja, puede que te haya traspasado la idea. Soñé que debíamos derrotar a unos gigantes que devoraban gente, y estabas tú con Erwin ¡Y Erwin era nuestro superior! y usábamos unos trajes con correas muy extraños y volábamos con un equipo, fue uno de los sueños más raros que he tenido en mi vida.

Ya no sabía que pensar, había pensado que todo esto era parte de su imaginación o estaba entrando en un estado de demencia, pero ahora no era el único que hablaba de algo así. Hanji no había visto a Eren, no había hablado con él y sin embargo su relato calzaba con el del castaño. Eren también la reconoció sin haberla visto antes. Y si llegara a ser verdad todo esto, ¿Cómo no puede haber ningún documento? Todo esto ya era muy loco, pero parecía ser cierto.

-¿Levi? –Preguntó Hanji sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

-Estás loca-respondió al fin-

-¿Los sueños nunca han sido coherentes ya?-respondió riendo-

Termino su jornada laboral no tan agotado como pensó que iba a serlo. Los estudiantes parecían responder bien ante su actitud amenazadora. Ordeno sus cosas y antes de ir a su departamento se dirigió a una biblioteca, la más antigua de la ciudad. Pretendía buscar algún indicio que hablara de esa etapa. La biblioteca tenía una estructura medieval, apenas se había remodelado para que no se derrumbara, al interior era la misma estructura antigua. Busco por los diferentes espacios de historia algo que hablara de esa época, pero encontró todo lo que ya conocía, nada nuevo. Opto por preguntar a la bibliotecaria sobre algún documento que hablara de una casi extinción humana producto de criaturas devoradoras de humanos, y esta le miro lo más extrañada que pudo. Lo que significaba que no había nada, ni siquiera algo que se le pareciera.

Se devolvió a su departamento, mientras sacaba deducciones de todo lo ocurrido hoy. Nada le cuadraba. Eren había dicho que los documentos los habían hecho desaparecer. Querían ocultar la historia de ese suceso para proteger a la humanidad a futuro. Pero, ¿Protegerla de qué? Además, estaba seguro de que Erwin había visto a Eren, pero si fue así ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Cualquiera se daría cuenta que no es normal, después de todo no está vestido acorde a la época. Ahora si quería hablar más con Eren.

Llego a su departamento, cuando iba a sacar las llaves se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. ¿Un ladrón? Pero Eren está adentro, claro que no lo pueden ver pero algo habrá hecho. Entro al departamento y vio a Erwin en el living sentado en el sofá y a Eren de pie a cierta distancia de su amigo. Tenía una cara de frustración y pena que trataba de ocultar mirando al suelo.

-Bienvenido Rivaille-le dijo Erwin-


	4. Renuncia a lo imposible

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

**Capítulo 4 **

Había regresado rápido al departamento. Debido a su condición, no necesitaba hacer uso de un medio de transporte ni de caminar. Algo bueno que tenía ser un fantasma era poder llegar a distintos espacios en poco tiempo, casi de inmediato. Le prometió a Rivaille que le haría la cena, pero aún era muy temprano para hacer algo. Se sentó en el living abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza ladeada hacia el estante de libros, comenzó a observar los distintos títulos que había. Todos eran libros de estudios o de algún conocimiento profundo, no había cambiado su literatura incluso en esta época.

En su vida pasada, Rivaille también tenía algunos libros guardados en un cajoncito. Todos ellos eran de género histórico o conocimiento avanzado. Algunas veces cuando entraba a su habitación, lo encontraba leyendo algún libro con una expresión que él adoraba, se quedaba mirándolo pero era cosa de segundos para que el mayor se sintiera incómodo y le dijera que no continuara mirándolo de esa forma. Al recordar una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siendo reemplazada rápidamente por el acto de morderse el labio inferior con dolor. Justo después se escuchó que tocaron la puerta. "¿No tendrá llaves?", se preguntó el menor, pero no era digno de Rivaille andar olvidando las cosas, menos algo como unas llaves. De todas formas iría abrir, en caso de que no fuera él algo haría, podría fingir que la puerta estaba mal cerrada, pero si llegaran a entrar tendría que hacer algo más. Tal vez era mejor no abrir. Pero la puerta volvió a sonar animándolo en ir. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola cuidadosamente para dar la impresión de que se encontraba mal cerrada. "No sé por qué hago esto", se decía en su interior el menor. Abrió un poco la puerta, con el fin de que la persona que estuviera afuera abriera completamente, se demoró un par de segundos y la puerta fue abierta. Eren se quedó paralizado al ver quien estaba afuera, se quedó quieto, después de todo se suponía que no lo podían ver.

-No es necesario que te pongas así, Eren.

-¿Usted puede…y…?-balbuceo el menor-

-¿Creo que sería mejor si me haces pasar no? Hay mucho de qué hablar.

-S-si, Erwin…-dijo mientras el rubio ya había entrado-

Erwin echo un vistazo al lugar, después de todo era la primera vez que estaba aquí. Llego al living y se sentó en el sofá seguido de Eren que se quedó de pie frente a él. Tenía la mirada abajo, como si supiera hacia donde se dirigía toda esta conversación. Si lo vio ahora, también lo vio al lado de Rivaille en la escuela, y si lo recuerda a él recuerda todo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Eren, no esperaba volver a verte-hizo una pausa antes de terminar-así.

-Yo tampoco-contesto el menor-Veo que usted también pudo volver a empezar, pero dígame algo, ¿Recuerda todo?

-Sí, todo-respondió el rubio-

-¿Hanji recuerda? ¿Alguien?-preguntó el menor-

-Nadie más, Hanji y Levi son amigos de infancia y estuvimos juntos en la universidad. He compartido mucho con ellos y en ningún momento han mostrado indicio de recordar algo.

-Ya veo…

-¿No es mejor así?-le preguntó el mayor-

-Sí, es mejor para ellos y para todos.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-le preguntó dejándolo helado-

Eren se dio cuenta que su respuesta en cuanto a que era mejor que nadie recordara nada no calzaría con lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero debía decir la verdad.

-Yo vine por Rivaille-dijo el menor claramente-

-No te necesita Eren, ha llevado una vida tranquila en este mundo. No lo hagas recordar nada, él estará bien.

-Él…y yo prometimos algo antes, y he venido a cumplir esa promesa.

-Lo que hayan prometido ya no es importante, no creo que puedas hacer mucho en esa forma-le dijo el rubio mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza-

Él sabía muy bien que no podía hacer mucho así, y era algo que lo atormentaba.

-Eren, eres parte del pasado, y el pasado debe quedarse en su lugar ¿Lo entiendes? Si Levi te hubiera necesitado en esta vida también, ¿No crees que ya te hubiera recordado?

-Él puede verme…-Eren trataba de responder a todo lo que decía el mayor, pero cada palabra de Erwin lo torturaba más y no hallaba que decir, él sabía todo eso, pero lo único que deseaba era estar con él, sabía que era egoísta, pero quería cumplir su promesa y estar con quien amaba- Yo tengo que cumplirle.

-Yo también te puedo ver-respondió Erwin-

-No sé a qué esté relacionado eso…

-¿No lo sabes? Hay algo que tú y yo tenemos en común, nuestro amor por Levi.

Erwin también amó a Rivaille en el pasado, pero a pesar de eso no se metió en la relación de ambos, incluso los había apoyado en muchas ocasiones dándole su ayuda.

-Lo sé-respondió claramente el menor-

-Tú no viste a Levi después de que todo termino y dejaste de existir. No sabes lo que paso después de eso-las palabras del rubio parecían aterrar al menor, no sabía que había ocurrido pero lo que decía Erwin le daba a imaginar- Yo no pude sacarlo de su sufrimiento, porque tú estabas impregnado en Rivaille. Esta vez no será así, no dejare que lo vuelvas a lastimar, él ahora ha podido empezar otra vez en un mundo nuevo. Eren no existe en este mundo y no lo hará, debes desaparecer.

-N-no…no lo hare- respondió el menor, a pesar de no poseer cuerpo sus ojos estaban vidriosos, una gran agonía atormentaba su pecho inexistente-

-No puedes hacer nada, lo único que ocasionaras será hacerle revivir ese sufrimiento, me arrepiento de haber aprobado esa estúpida relación de ustedes que solo ocasionó la perdición de Rivaille en el pasado.

Un ruido proveniente de la entrada los hizo callar a ambos, alguien había llegado. Habían olvidado cerrar la puerta completamente. Debía ser Rivaille.

-No digas nada sobre esto si no quieres ocasionar más problemas-amenazo Erwin al menor-

-….-Eren se limitó a mirar al suelo con sus emociones desbordando-

En ese instante apareció el dueño del departamento, no entendiendo que ocurría allí.

-Bienvenido Rivaille-saludo Erwin-

-¿Tú, como llegaste aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro confuso y observando a su vez a Eren-

-Tengo tus papeles, sale todo allí y quería darte una sorpresa-le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Que sorpresa… ¿Cómo entraste?-le preguntó aun mirando a Eren-

-La puerta estaba mal cerrada, deberías de tener más cuidado.

-Mmm….-no le creía en nada, Eren no utilizaba puertas y él no es descuidado-

-Bueno conocí tu cómodo y limpio departamento, aunque no me invitaras-dijo entre risas- Conozco un restaurant que te va a gustar, podríamos ir yo invito.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?-le pregunto su amigo conociendo lo poco y nada que cocinaba Levi-

-No, tengo comida preparada.

-¿Tú?-preguntó extrañado-

-Aprendí a cocinar algo-dijo rápidamente tratando de no causar sospechas-

-Espero que algún día me hagas algo-le dijo con una gran sonrisa- Por ahora te dejo, pero me debes una salida.

-Si claro-dijo irónicamente-Te llevo a la salida.

Rivaille despidió a Erwin y después volvió al living en busca del menor. Eren ya tenía otro rostro, pero aun así no era el mismo de siempre, algo le ocurría.

-Hey mocoso ¿Cómo entró?-el menor no respondía a sus palabras, estaba callado mirando a un costado con la mirada perdida- Eren te estoy hablando, responde, ¿Te vio?

-…No-le dijo con un tono apagado-La puerta estaba mal cerrada, perdón.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso? Si vas a mentir esfuérzate un poco más-no lograba sacarlo de ese estado del cual desconocía su origen, se acercó a él quedando de frente-Mírame.

Eren levanto su rostro encontrándose con el del pelinegro. Tenía la misma expresión de siempre, no había cambiado en nada. Él había destruido a Rivaille en el pasado, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho.

-Perdóname, perdóname Rivaille-sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas- perdóname, lo siento mucho no quería que terminara así, perdóname.

-No es para que empieces a llorar, tampoco puedo matarte por haber abierto la puerta-a pesar de sus palabras Eren continuaba llorando-¿No es anormal que un fantasma llore?

-Y-yo ya soy anormal-dijo mientras una pequeña risa salía de sus labios-

-Tienes razón-no entendió el porqué de tanto llanto, haberle abierto la puerta a Erwin no era razón para lo desesperado que estaba- Eren, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No nada, no me vio-mintió-

-Mmm bueno, me habías prometido la cena, supongo que no pudiste hacer nada.

-Lo siento…la preparare ahora, ¿Tienes hambre?-le dijo secándose las lágrimas-

-Un poco...-le costaba admitir esas cosas-

-Me apresurare-le dijo con una sonrisa-

-Bueno, estaré trabajando en mi habitación-dijo mientras se retiraba-

Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse con Eren, pero si decía algo más, tal vez lloraría de nuevo y es mejor que se distraiga. Sin embargo a pesar de ser un fantasma verlo llorar le había ocasionado preocupación. Lo había notado antes, Eren tenía unos ojos preciosos, esos ojos hacían nacer algo en Rivaille, de seguro le llamaban la atención por lo poco común que eran, pero estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que los veía y que no le gustaba verlos así de tristes. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a trabajar en su escritorio, pero se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos de haber empezado.

* * *

Estaba sentado afuera del cuartel, se veía pensativo y aun no amanecía. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y en la madrugada no aguanto más y salió. Todos estaban durmiendo, pero alguien ya había despertado y lo encontró.

-Heichou...buenos días, em ¿Que hace aquí?

-¿No puedo estarlo?-preguntó el pelinegro-Y tú, ¿Qué haces aquí Eren?

-Me había dicho que limpiara el patio antes de que amaneciera...

-Cierto..., por cierto, hoy estarán listos tus exámenes.

-Lo sé...si yo llegara...

-No pasara nada-dijo el mayor antes de que el menor terminara su frase-

-Heichou...-dijo limitándose a mirarlo-

-No dejare que nada pase, sea lo que sea te protegeré.

El sol comenzaba asomarse, Eren se mantenía quieto observando a quien había dicho aquellas palabras que fueron suficiente para reconfortarlo de tal situación que lo atormentaba.

-Yo también me esforzare para seguir a tu lado, no dejare que nada me gane-le dijo con una gran sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos eran iluminados por los primeros rayos de sol-

Un profundo verde esmeralda se apoderaba del sargento que se mantenía viéndolo en silencio. Esos ojos eran suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento, por mucho que luchara contra ellos, siempre terminaba rindiéndose por ellos.

-¿Heichou?-pregunto el menor rompiendo el silencio-¿Ocurre algo?

-Siéntate-le dijo indicándole un costado-

El menor se sentó rápidamente al lado del pelinegro y en instantes Rivaille se apoyó contra Eren, dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-Quédate un rato así-le dijo el mayor-

-Eh..pero...-empezaba a enrojecerse-debo limpiar...¿Usted no durmió?-insinuó el menor-

-Es tu culpa.

-...-había entendido porque no durmió-siento haberlo preocupado...

-Deja de hablarme tan formal... está bien si dices mi nombre-dijo mientras comenzaba a dormirse-

-Ah, sí eh…R-Riv…-se dio cuenta de que el mayor se había dormido y le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza-Dulces sueños Rivaille.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose ahora sobre su escritorio, en su habitación. El reloj marcaba las 8:15, había dormido casi una hora y media, y más que eso, soñó nuevamente con un escenario extraño y con Eren. Todo esto ya lo estaba cansando, pero, ¿Por qué no podía quedarse tranquilo? Eren no había venido avisarle por la comida aun, se levantó y fue a la cocina. El menor se encontraba terminando los últimos detalles al verlo a entrar.

-Perdón por la demora, ya casi está listo.

-Bueno.

Ahí estaban esos ojos que vio en su sueño, eran exactamente iguales.

_**Aun si la noche cae sobre nosotros, buscare nuevamente esa luz no importa cuántas sombras se crucen en el camino. **_

Su piel se erizo, pudo escuchar claramente una voz en su cabeza. Volteo a su alrededor a ver si algo mas había aparecido, lo único que consiguió fue captar la atención de Eren.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el menor-

-Nada…-respondió el mayor aun desconcertado, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, después de todo ya nada de esto tenia sentido-

-Está listo-le señalo el castaño-

Rivaille tomo por su propia cuenta el plato. Esta vez comería pasta. Se dirigió a la mesa seguido por Eren quien se quedó a su lado cuando se sentó. Antes de comenzar a comer, debía hablar algo que debió haber dicho cuando llego.

-Hoy pase por una biblioteca que tiene años de antigüedad, pregunte por algún archivo de eso que me dijiste y no había nada.

-Te dije que no existiría nada relacionado con eso.

-Eso no es todo. Reconociste a Hanji sin haberla presentado antes, a ella le pregunte sobre alguna teoría que pudiera dar existencia a tus titanes y no encontró ninguna. Sin embargo, ella soñó con un mundo así, todo es ya demasiado para ser solo coincidencias. Incluso yo he llegado a soñar cosas absurdas.

-¿Qué cosas…?-preguntó el menor-

-Extrañas, pero ese no es el punto. Quiero escuchar tu historia completa.

-¿Sobre el pasado…?

-Exacto, ¿Qué ocurrió hace muchos años atrás Eren?-preguntó mirando fijamente al menor-

En otro lugar, Erwin se encontraba con una cerveza en mano, mientras observaba la vista de la ciudad que tenía desde el piso veinticuatro de su departamento. La ciudad brillaba con todas las luces de la noche. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza, y se apoyó contra el cristal.

-Ha llegado la hora de actuar. Lo siento Rivaille.

**Continuará… **


	5. Propuesta

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Entonces?-insistió el mayor al no escuchar respuesta alguna-

Eren no podía contarle nada, tal vez si hubiera preguntado días antes o hubiera sentido que lo escucharían le habría contado, pero recordaba las palabras de Erwin y no podía hacerle revivir todo el dolor. No sabía siquiera que hacer consigo mismo pero de algo estaba seguro, él no podía decirle nada a Rivaille. Si él en su otra vida deseo nunca haber vivido ese suceso, ahora lo había conseguido y no lo haría revivir el pasado.

-No puedo-dijo por fin el menor-

-¿Qué? No juegues conmigo, llegas de la nada me hablas mil locuras y, ¿Ahora dices que no puedes explicármelo todo?-el tono de voz de Rivaille iba en aumento, se encontraba cerca de su límite-

-No diré nada, si quiere saber, debe recordar usted.

Rivaille se levantó bruscamente golpeando con ambas manos la superficie de la mesa. El joven quedo helado ante la reacción del pelinegro, sabía muy bien cómo se pondrían las cosas.

-¡¿Qué mierda planeas entonces, tienes alguna idea de lo que significa ver a un supuesto fantasma que viene a contarte sobre una vida pasada de la noche a la mañana?! ¡Si solo ocasionarías tanto alboroto, te hubieras quedado donde sea que estuvieras antes y a mí me habrías dejado en paz!-una corta pausa tomo lugar luego de que las palabras de Rivaille terminaran por dejar en mal estado a Eren-Haz lo que quieras con la comida, no la comeré-se retiró a su habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente-

Le sorprendió que no lo hubiera detenido, ni le hubiera dicho algo. Se lanzó en la cama quedando boca arriba, había perdido la paciencia. Pero era inevitable, todo lo tenía vuelto loco y el mocoso no quería contarle nada ¿Pretendía que recordara solo?, nunca pidió tenerlo a su lado. Hace un momento tuvo ganas de ir a buscarlo, ahora no quería saber nada de él ni de todo este alboroto que tenían a su ser lleno de frustración.

En el comedor, Eren tomo los platos y los cubrió para guardarlos en el refrigerador. En momentos así, lo mejor era no decirle nada. Rivaille se sentía muy confundido y era normal que se enojara…pero tenía razón, ¿A que vino? A buscarlo, pero si todo iba a ser tan difícil para él, lo mejor hubiera sido no aparecer, pero quería verlo por muy egoísta que fuera "Sigo siendo un monstruo", se dijo. Ocultando su presencia, fue a la habitación de Rivaille. Asomo la cabeza sin abrir la puerta viéndolo sobre la cama dormido sobre las tapas. Entrando cuidadosamente a la habitación tomo un cobertor que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, y lo tapo. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos, fijándose que tenía el ceño fruncido. Puso su dedo entre sus cejas a pesar de que no lo pudiera tocar.

-Perdóname por ocasionarte problemas, Descansa…Te amo-susurro el menor-

El despertador. Se había quedado dormido y vestido…la ropa traía la contaminación de afuera, y ahora esa contaminación se encontraba en su cama y en el cobertor ¿El cobertor? Alguien lo tapo, el llego furioso y se recostó en la cama tratando de calmarse cuando se quedó dormido, Eren debió hacerlo, se preocupaba demasiado por su persona, pero aun así no podía olvidar lo enojado que estaba con él.

Tomo una ducha y se preparó para salir. Salió sin dar aviso de nada, no quería encontrárselo en la mañana. Logro hacer su trabajo bien en el día, pudo desprenderse de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero una vez fuera de todo lo que lo mantuviera ocupado regresaba a su guerra interna. Para no tener que volver tan temprano a su departamento, fue a la enfermería en busca de Hanji, pero no se encontraba. Alguien que si debía estar era Erwin, podía ir con la excusa de saber que quería ayer, porque si llegaba sin excusa de seguro lo iba a molestar. Todo por no volver tan temprano. Llego y entro sin tocar la puerta.

-Levi, que sorpresa, no te esperaba por aquí-le dijo el rubio mientras dejaba su laptop de lado-

-Sabes, quiero saber con qué fin fuiste ayer-le preguntó el pelinegro sentándose frente el mesón-

-Creo que ya te había dicho que iba a conocer tu dulce y ordenado hogar, ¿Te molesto?

-No puedes llegar así a la casa de los demás, eso te convierte en un acosador.

-Puedes considerarme uno-dijo mientras volvía a ver su laptop-

-¿Tienes trabajo?-le preguntó al rubio-

-Mmmm, si un poco, ordeno todos los datos de los nuevos estudiantes. Ya sabes, fichas médicas, antecedentes, etc

-Agradezco no ser director de escuela, si estas ocupado me voy-dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su silla pero fue detenido por una mano que lo sujeto del brazo-

-No es necesario, me gusta tu compañía-dijo el rubio en un intento de detenerlo- Me gustaría que te quedaras.

-Tienes trabajo-dijo mientras se soltaba de Erwin-Yo también lo tengo, otro día podemos conversar.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a cenar uno de estos días?-le pregunto el rubio- O paso a tu departamento o tú al mío.

No, el departamento no.

-No me molesta salir a cenar, tú…

-Perfecto, te aviso cuando pueda, yo te invito-le dijo sonriendo antes de que terminara su frase el pelinegro-

-Como quieras, trabaja nos vemos-le dijo despidiéndose mientras salía de allí-

-Cuídate Levi, te llamare nos vemos-dijo con una sonrisa-

Las circunstancias lo trajeron de todas formas temprano a su departamento. Al entrar no noto la presencia de Eren, busco por las habitaciones algún rastro del mocoso pero no había nada. Pero, todas las habitaciones estaban ordenadas y limpias, él lo había hecho todo pero no se encontraba o eso parecía. Pensó en llamarlo, pero, ¿No era lo que él quería? Paz de todo ese alboroto, además de que aún se encontraba molesto. No dijo nada y fue a ver si tenía algo en el refrigerador para comer, encontrándose con los platos de ayer tapados y guardados. Le dio un poco de lastima recordar como había tratado al mocoso ayer y a pesar de ello seguía sirviéndole tan fielmente. Pero se lo merecía. Saco los platos y los volvió a calentar y al comerlos una soledad comenzó a invadirlo.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales. Despertaba y el desayuno se encontraba listo en la mesa, el departamento se mantenía limpio y la cena siempre se encontraba refrigerada, solo debía sacarla y calentarla. Todo esto era obra de Eren, pero él nunca apareció. Rivaille tampoco le dio mucha importancia ya que después de todo, nunca perteneció aquí ni existía realmente. Pero en su día libre sintió lo molesto que era encontrarse solo en ese departamento. A pesar de que el departamento siempre se mantenía limpio, ese día comenzó a ordenar todo por ocio o simple distracción. Leer tampoco era solución, porque su mente no lograba centrarse en lo que leía y terminaba pensando en cualquier estupidez relacionada con Eren.

-Debería comprar un jodido televisor de una vez por todas-se dijo molesto-

Pero, ¿Dónde comprar algo decente? Por mucho que Rivaille no le gustaran los televisores, no gastaría plata en alguna baratija. En ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla tenía una llamada entrante de "Cabeza de choclo"

-¿Diga?-contesto la llamada-No, ahora estoy...olvídalo iré. ..Puedo ir solo, ¡SOLO!-gritó cuando la conversación ya había terminado-

Erwin lo invito a cenar, no escucho cuando le dijo que podía ir solo y lo vendría a buscar. Siempre lo trataba de esa forma, parecía un padre sobre protector a pesar de que tenían edades muy cercanas.

Se vistió con un pantalón semi formal color negro, una remera en v blanca y una chaqueta negra que no cerro dejando ver su torso. Como las noches eran frescas, tomo una bufanda gris y unos zapatos acorde la ocasión. El celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez era un mensaje de Erwin.

"Ha llegado el príncipe a rescatar a la princesa de la torre"

No podía creer que aun continuara siendo tan infantil. Tomo sus cosas poniéndolas en sus bolsillos y salió. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volteo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera apagado, o eso pretendía hacerse creer. En el estacionamiento se encontraba Erwin esperándolo, se acercó al auto y entro.

-Por un momento pensé que te ibas a ir solo-le dijo el rubio-

-Pensé en hacerlo...-miro hacia atrás buscando-Creí que también vendría Hanji.

-Ya saldremos con ella, hoy te quiero solo para mí.

-A veces llegas a ser todo un psicópata Erwin...

-Ya te lo dije, puedes considerarme uno-le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto distinta que dejo helado a Rivaille-

Emprendieron marcha al restaurante que Erwin había prometido. A simple vista no se veía la gran cosa, pero una vez adentro cambiaba mucho. Era un poco rustico, pero lograba mantener un ambiente agradable para Rivaille. Pidieron una mesa para dos y ordenaron la cena.

-Ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que salimos juntos, perdóname por no haberte llamado antes, tenía mucho trabajo-dijo el rubio-

-Lo sé, no importa-parecía estar concentrado en el lugar y no hacer mucho caso a su amigo-

-La verdad es que quiero decirte algo importante.

-No me metas en alguno de tus planes Erwin.

-No, no, es algo...más serio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su amigo se mantenía con la mirada fija en el plato, intentaba buscar valor para sus palabras. Subió su mirada clavándola en los ojos del pelinegro, haciendo que este quedara sorprendido por la determinación con la que lo miraban.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestra época universitaria?

-¿Cuál de todas las cosas que decías? Nunca parabas de hablar.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Exacto, sabía a lo que se refería pero pretendía no acordarse. Hace unos años atrás, Erwin le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, la confesión lo sorprendió y le dijo que no lo correspondía, que haría como si nunca hubiera escuchado eso y siguieran siendo amigos. A lo que su amigo acepto.

-Creo que dejamos eso claro hace años.

-No puedo. No puedo olvidarte Rivaille.

-Si esto está relacionado con que viniera a trabajar aquí, me iré.

-No tiene nada que ver, te evalué por tus capacidades no tienes que irte. Pero lo otro, es algo que trate de borrar de mi pero no pude, sé que te prometí que no haría nada y seria como si nunca paso. Pero me estoy engañando a mí mismo Levi.

-Yo no puedo corresponderte.

-Levi...si tú...

-Disculpen la demora-dijo la camarera que llegaba con los platos- Espero que les guste, disfruten su comida-volviendo a su labor-

Durante toda la comida ninguno hablo, el ambiente paso a estar tenso y el aire parecía difícil de inhalar. Rivaille se mantenía en su posición, pero la verdad es que no sabía qué demonios hacer.

Terminaron de cenar y pidieron la cuenta, luego de pagar ambos caminaron al auto sin decir ninguna palabra. Una vez dentro, Erwin se animó en romper el silencio.

-Quiero mostrarte algo.

-No, llévame a mi departamento.

-No, te mostrare algo.

-Me llevas a mi departamento ahora o te juro que romperé esa maldito rostro tuyo, ¿Oíste?-pese a la amenaza el rubio acelero dirigiéndose a donde pretendía-¡PARA EL MALDITO AUTO AHORA!

Erwin se mantuvo concentrado sin escuchar a Rivaille. Todo el camino fue amenazado, hasta que llegaron a una plaza con una gran fuente al centro

-Suficiente me voy-se bajó del auto rápidamente para devolverse a su departamento, pero Erwin fue más rápido y lo cogió el brazo-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo!

-Solo esta vez, escúchame y si después no quieres volver a saber de mi lo entenderé.

Cedió ante la súplica, después de todo era su amigo. Este lo llevo al frente de la pileta y comenzó hablar.

-Siempre vengo aquí, hay un rumor de que si lanzas una moneda y pides un deseo se cumplirá.

-¿No estas grande para andar creyendo estas cosas?

-Tal vez, pero era mi único consuelo, siempre venia aquí a pedir que algún día, por muy lejano que fuera me correspondieras. Ahora te traigo aquí para pedírtelo a ti y no a una pileta. Por favor Rivaille -tomo una de las manos del pelinegro haciéndolo estremecer-Dame una oportunidad.

-No.

-Sé que no sientes nada por mí, pero dame la oportunidad de haber hecho todo por intentarlo. Solo un mes, si en un mes no deseas continuar, me rendiré.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti, si ya me has prometido y no has cumplido?

-Lo intente, pero por favor dame esta oportunidad no te hare nada-rogó el rubio-

-Un mes. Solo un mes Erwin.

-¡Muchas gracias Levi…!-lo abrazo fuerte-

-Ya, suficiente, suéltame-trataba de soltarse de los brazos de su amigo, o mejor dicho, su ex amigo-Suéltame, llévame de regreso.

-Sí, claro- lo soltó con una sonrisa que reflejaba toda su alegría-

Era su amigo después de todo, solo sería un mes y después le quedaría todo claro para siempre. Lo fue a dejar a su departamento y no se demoraron en llegar.

-Em, gracias por traerme y bueno, gracias por la comida-le costaba mucho dar las gracias-Nos vemos-abrió la puerta del auto pero fue detenido por la mano de Erwin jalándolo-

Rivaille se dio vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro de Erwin que le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Te llamaré, Cuídate-le dijo a Levi que ya se había bajado del auto rápidamente-Levi, te amo.

-Adiós-le dijo saliendo rápidamente de allí-

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, no servía para este tipo de cosas pero bueno solo era un mes. No se sentía cómodo, incluso llegaba a sentir que eso estaba mal, pero no pasaría nada.

Al entrar a su departamento, fue al refrigerador. Sentía que traicionaría a Eren si hubiera algo guardado, y no sabía el por qué. Pero no había nada.

-No sé qué buscas, si tú ya cenaste.

La voz era de él, un inexplicable alivio lo inundo a oírlo. Pero al voltearse, vio al chico con un rostro destruido. Estaba enojado ¿Pero no debía ser él el enojado?

-Oye mocoso, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-preguntó el mayor enojado-

-¿Erwin y tú están saliendo?

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Estuve siempre aquí Rivaille, viendo todo. Respóndeme.

-No eres nadie para venir a controlar mi vida-se empezaba a poner tenso-

-Respóndeme…-su rostro cambio, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta-

-Sí.

**Notas:**

**Bueno me demore en subir capitulo porque estaba enferma :c**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado :3**

**Sobre el lemon, tratare de que llegue pronto, pero primero debo desarrollar bien la primera parte del drama de la historia.**

**Tratare de subir el otro capítulo pronto y nuevamente muchas gracias a todo el que ha leído y a ha dejado su review c: 3 De verdad cada uno te da ánimos de continuar la historia y hacerlo lo mejor posible :3**

**Nos vemos :3**

**PD: sé que muchos me odiaran por hacer sufrir tanto a Eren y tal vez por el Eruri, pero es necesario, perdón por hacer sufrir tanto a Eren, también me duele u_u**


	6. Duelo

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien sin amarlo?-Preguntó el menor furioso-

-No debo darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago. Menos a un fantasma.

-¡Rivaille! Tú no lo amas, no puedes hacer eso.

-No eres nadie para darme ordenes mocoso de mierda-comenzaba a perder la paciencia- agradece que no tienes cuerpo de otra forma ya te hubiera sacado todos tus dientes.

-¡Yo soy…!-se detuvo antes de terminar su frase-

-¿Tú qué?-le miró desafiante- no eres más que un estorbo que llego sin invitación a mi vida.

-No sabía que eras capaz de jugar a esa clase de juegos…

-…No molestes pedazo de mierda. Deja de interferir con mi vida, nadie te pidió que aparecieras en ella y que todo terminara desorden. Lárgate.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, el mayor se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente para no tener que escuchar más. Basto con una mirada para darle por hecho que no debía ni acercarse a la puerta.

Ya no sabía de donde sacar fuerzas para continuar. Todas las palabras que le han dicho fueron peor que mil palizas, y su propósito se veía desorientado. Rivaille no tenía la culpa, es más, era una víctima por someterlo a que recuerde el pasado o por lo menos a él. Sobre lo otro tampoco era culpable, estaba desorientado, sabía que todo era plan de una sola persona y era con él que debía arreglar cuentas.

Erwin venía llegando a su departamento. Su felicidad quedaba reflejada en su rostro, todo el camino repitió la escena una y otra vez. Pero al entrar, vio al joven que lo esperaba, ocasionando que toda la felicidad se esfumara.

-No esperaba que fueras a venir tan pronto Eren-dijo el rubio-

-Sabe a lo que vengo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no cambiará las cosas-deposito sus cosas en el sofá-

-Si usted está haciendo esto por lo que ocurrió en el pasado…

-No me malinterpretes Eren-interrumpió antes de que el menor finalizara su frase- Es cierto que el hecho que tu hayas aparecido influyó en mi actuar, pero los sentimientos que tengo por Levi no son parte de ello. Ya te lo había dicho, estoy enamorado de él.

-Él no lo ama…no puede estar con él.

-¿Y qué me prohíbe hacerlo? ¿Tú?, no dejare que te recuerde a ti junto con el pasado-su mirada se volvió sombría-

-No lo voy a dejar, me da igual que pueda decirme-corrigió su postura tímida a una firme- Sé que me recordará y no estoy dispuesto a entregárselo. Si debo hacer que me ame de nuevo lo hare.

-Dudo que puedas hacer mucho, pero, ¿Después que harás así como estas? De todas formas si quieres verlo como un reto, no estás en la mejor de las posiciones.

-No voy a dejarme intimidar por sus palabras-le miró frunciendo el ceño-

-Te has vuelto más desafiante Eren, lástima que ese espíritu luchador tuyo no adoptara un cuerpo. De todas formas, aún me sorprende el hecho de que tengas alma, para ser un…

-Cállese-le interrumpió-

-¿Es imposible de olvidar no? Tu origen.

Lo último le llegó como cuchillo en el pecho. Pero no desistiría, sin perder la postura agregó:

-Ya le dije, nada de lo que usted me diga me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Ya veo, como te había dicho, tienes prohibido hablar o demostrar que podemos comunicarnos y claro, lo que hemos hablado. De lo contrario, no seré suave con Rivaille- finalizó con una sonrisa-

-…No diré nada-respondió aguantándose la ira-

-Entonces, que sea un combate limpio-sonrío pero el castaño en lugar de responder desapareció-Esto será interesante.

Rivaille se encontraba en su habitación después de tomar una ducha. Dentro había una puerta que daba al baño, por lo que no tuvo que salir nunca de allí. En algo ayudaba el agua en calmar su mente, pero esta vez solo ayudo por unos minutos "¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?", se preguntó, y como si fuera suficiente el mocoso aparece haciendo lo suyo con un lindo escándalo. No debió aceptar lo de Erwin, pero de lo contrario seguiría insistiendo. Habían pasado años y aún mantenía esos sentimientos, en su momento pensó que pudo ser sólo una confusión de adolescente, pero terminó siendo mucho más. Sólo un mes y tendrá clara la situación. Mañana también tenía libre, por hoy solo se iría a dormir, quería descansar de su mente.

* * *

Entró a esa habitación que tantas veces compartió con ese niño. Se mantuvo firme a pesar que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento. Se acercó a un cajón, lo abrió y de él saco una pequeña cajita, con las manos temblorosas la sostuvo y la abrió. En ella, un juego de anillos de compromiso, un sueño, un sentimiento y una promesa que jamás sería…

-Levi…-alguien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observándolo-Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada no dependía de nosotros…

No hubo respuesta.

-Eren se sacrificó para que tú y la humanidad tuvieran un mundo en el que vivir en paz…

-Él era mi mundo Erwin…-pronunció con esfuerzo-

-Debes entender que todo era inevitable, este es el mundo que él te dejo, debes continuar…-avanzó hacia el pelinegro depositando una de sus manos sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo-

-Déjame solo-exigió-

-Tomate tu tiempo…-le dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta-

El silencio se hizo más doloroso, invadió poco a poco a su ser y sin poder mantenerse cayo de rodillas, atrajo la cajita con ambas manos a su pecho y rompió en llanto. La habitación que alguna vez estuvo llena de amor, ahora contenía entre sus paredes los desgarradores gemidos del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Odio este mundo…-se dijo con ira-

En medio de la escena, una voz distante le llamaba "Rivaille, ¡Rivaille!". Levantó la cabeza buscando desesperadamente su origen.

* * *

Despertó.

-¡Rivaille!, ¿¡Qué ocurre!?-preguntaba el castaño-

-… ¿Eren…?-se encontraba desorientado, ahora se encontraba en su habitación acostado, a su lado Eren se encontraba casi encima de él-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre? Dime que te ocurre…-insistía el menor-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí?-sintió algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla, llevo su mano a ella-¿Lagrimas?-se sorprendió-

-Te escuche gritar… ¿Qué ocurre?-llevo su mano a la mejilla del mayor sin poder tocarlo-Tranquilo…no llores…

Aun sin tacto, eso lo calmó. Sus ojos se encontraron, Rivaille se quedó quieto observando los hermosos ojos del castaño, no le importó ser visto llorando mientras pudiera estar un rato mas así. Inconscientemente llevo sus manos al rostro del castaño pero antes de llegar a él, un frío recorrió su cuerpo y se levantó de golpe.

-No debías entrar.

-Lo siento, no pude al escucharte gritar…

Este niño se preocupaba más que el mismo de su persona. Ayer lo trato de manera muy cruel, bueno él hubiera tratado a cualquiera así o incluso peor, pero con él no podía ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a ser tan suave con él? Nunca fue suave con nadie, este mocoso estaba creando un lado Levi dulce que ni el mismo entendía.

-No importa…

-Me voy enseguida-se dirigió a la puerta-

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto en mí? ¿No deberías estar buscando el descanso eterno?

-… Porque…-"es ahora o nunca" se dijo a sí mismo- Si… yo le digiera que lo amo, ¿Esa sería respuesta suficiente?

¿Acaba de escuchar bien? Pese a su sorpresa, su corazón empezó a palpitar a una velocidad superior a la normal, pero lo disimulo.

-No te entiendo para nada mocoso estúpido…

-No importa que sea, siempre estaré cuidando de ti Rivaille-le sonrío-

"Maldición este niño va a terminar acabando conmigo" se dijo el pelinegro.

-Sobre lo de ayer ¿Por qué te fuiste y apareciste recién ayer? –quiso cambiar el tema antes de seguir confundiéndose-

-Nunca me fui, siempre estuve contigo. Pero creí que no querías verme por un tiempo…y bueno ayer vi cómo te ibas con Erwin…

-No es nada Eren, solo es un acuerdo.

-¿Lo prometes…?

-¿No oíste?

-S-si…

No podía enojarse con él, no ahora por lo menos, después de esa pesadilla solo quería tenerlo a su lado sin saber la razón. Tampoco olvidaba la confesión que le hizo el menor, pero a diferencia de Erwin, no le molesto, extrañamente tampoco lo encontró raro como si había sido el otro caso. Un sonido los interrumpió, el celular de Rivaille.

-¿Diga?-contesto el pelinegro, Eren se puso tenso al oír la voz del otro lado del telefono-¿Qué…?-cortaron antes de que pudiera decir algo mas-Eren, Erwin está afuera mantente callado y sin marcar presencia. Este maldito…

-…-le hubiera gustado decirle, no lo dejes entrar, no vayas, quédate, pero de seguro no le haría caso y solo lo haría enojar-

Rivaille se puso un chaleco para salir a recibir a quien estaba afuera. Abrió la puerta de muy mala gana, lo que fue evidente para el rubio, atrás del pelinegro se encontraba Eren mirándolo con una expresión aun peor. Erwin sabía bien cómo sacar ventaja de la situación, mientras que Levi no imaginaba en la batalla en la cual estaría incorporado.

-Buenos días Levi-le sonrió-

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?-le preguntó sin emoción alguna-

-¿Está mal que venga a tomar desayuno con mi novio?-estiro su mano a la cabeza del pelinegro desordenándole el cabello juguetonamente y haciendo esto miro de reojo a Eren-Verte en las mañanas es uno de las alegrías más grandes.

-Suficiente-aparto la mano-No tengo nada para desayunar, pensaba salir.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?

-A…comprar…-es la excusa más barata que ha inventado-

-Te cocinare algo y después podemos ir juntos, permíteme pasar el día contigo.

-Claro…-había fallado, normalmente no era así, no inventaba escusas baratas ni dejaba que este tipo de cosas ocurriera, definitivamente este no sería su día-

Eren tuvo que contenerse en todo momento, desde que llego y lo saludo provocándolo, cuando le cocino donde ÉL cocinaba siempre, cuando desayunaron juntos, mientras Erwin esperaba que Rivaille terminara de vestirse, en todo momento lo provoco, era realmente frustrante no poseer cuerpo, no podía hacer nada más que observar y tragarse todo.

Una vez estuvo listo, salieron para dirigirse al auto de Erwin. Rivaille le indicó discretamente al menor que se quedara y no saliera por nada de aquí, que volvería y no se preocupara por él, que todo estaría bien. Pero por supuesto no haría caso, no ahora.

-¿Y bien dónde vamos?-preguntó el rubio-

No había pensado nada pero una idea no tardo en surgir.

-Voy a ver un televisor.

-¿Un televisor?-pregunto extrañado-Nunca te han gustado ¿Por qué quieres uno ahora?

-Hay un programa que me interesaría ver, ya que estas aquí llévame a un lugar decente-solo había pensado en la idea del televisor cuando la soledad en su departamento se volvió insoportable-

-Como ordene la princesa-hizo andar el auto y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada asesina-

No demoraron en llegar a un gran centro comercial. Era la clase de lugar que Levi odiaba, aglomeración de gente, mucho ruido, mucho desorden y vendedores que tratan que compres cualquier cosa estúpida. Esto debía ser rápido o perdería la paciencia pronto.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que toda su expectativa sobre el lugar era cierto, Erwin le dijo dónde comprar algo bueno así que lo siguió.

-Déjame buscar alguien que ayude con tus expectativas, después de todo no soy experto en esto-le dijo el rubio mientras se iba-

Se puso a mirar los distintos prototipos que ofrecía la tienda, eran demasiados, y los precios variaban mucho. No se explicaba cómo podían haber tantas de estas cajas y en medio de todo, vio a Eren. Se encontraba parado a su lado, ¿Cuándo apareció? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí!?-le susurro enojado-

-Nadie me ve, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe!? ¡ESFUMATE!

-¿Disculpe…?-un vendedor que se encontraba a su lado escucho la orden, Rivaille no se percató que subió el tono de voz-

-…Eh…no, no era usted-le dijo el pelinegro al vendedor-

-Claro…-le quedo mirando como si estuviera loco-Si me disculpa…-se retiró-

Genial, ahora pensaba que era un loco, vio como el vendedor se dirigió donde un guardia y le dijo discretamente algo, pero sus miradas no fueron discretas con su persona.

-¡Si no quieres que llame un exorcista o alguna de esas mierdas vete ahora!-insistió el pelinegro-

-No deberías gritar o te escucharan de nuevo…

-Levi-Erwin se acercaba con un asistente-Él es quien va a comprar-le dijo al asistente, por supuesto ya se había percatado de Eren-

-Buenos Días señor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Em, un televisor.

-Claro, si me permite mostrarle un catálogo con nuestras variedades-le señalo el asistente con el brazo para que lo siga-

-Seria de mucha ayuda-sonrió el rubio rodeando el cuello de Rivaille con un brazo-

-Suéltame…-trato de zafarse pero fue imposible, lo único que consiguió fueron risas del asistente-

Siguieron al asistente que los llevaría a ver un catálogo. Por su lado, Eren solo observo como Erwin se llevaba a abrazado a su amado. No podía hacer nada, nada. Más adelante habían unas cajas amontonadas y una idea le surgió. Lo matarían por eso, pero los celos eran más fuertes ahora. Espero el momento indicado y rápidamente apareció detrás de las cajas y las empujo haciendo que cayeran justo sobre Erwin. Todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar en el momento.

-¡Señor!-el asistente y otros trabajadores del local se acercaron ayudar-

-¡EREN!-gritó Rivaille furioso, pero gracias a que todos se encontraban preocupados de Erwin nadie lo noto-

-No se preocupen, eran solo cajas vacías-dijo el rubio mirando al castaño-

-Ese hombre está loco, de seguro él lo hizo a propósito-el vendedor de antes vino con el guardia a la escena-

-No, están equivocados el no haría eso, es mi novio-dijo Erwin mientras que Rivaille estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero en la situación que se encontraba no sería favorable-

-¡Miente!-insistió el vendedor-

-Suficiente, nos iremos de aquí, Erwin levántate de una puta vez-lo iba agarrar del brazo, pero fue tomado por sorpresa y el rubio lo agarro primero atrayéndolo hacia él para besar sus labios-

El alboroto del momento termino allí, ahora todos estaban impactados por la escena de ambos y el más impactado de todos era Eren. De seguro Erwin hubiera avanzado más lento la relación con Levi, pero esto lo había hecho para vengarse del castaño y mostrarle la gran brecha que los separaba.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno me estoy ganando el odio de ustedes por hacerlo sufrir tanto :c pero todo quedara recompensado. Muchas gracias nuevamente a quien lee c: y gracias por los glóbulos blancos :3 **

**Bueno en amor-yaoi sigo actualizando también pero si es más fácil para ustedes leer aquí no tengo problema.**

**Y por el tema si este fic queda inconcluso o no, no tengo intenciones de dejarlo, yo misma estoy entusiasmada con seguir la trama de la historia, a pesar de que no sea tan masiva ni la mejor de las historias no la voy a dejar. Y bueno después se pondrá mejor, si es que puedo decirlo como "mejor" (spoiler).**

**Bueno esto sería por ahora, subiré capitulo pronto y no me odien tanto c: **

**Cuidense y nos leemos :3**


	7. Soledad

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

Su reacción tardo en llegar producto del impacto que le ocasiono el beso del rubio. Se separó del acto una vez recobrada su conciencia, estaba completamente rojo, toda vida presente en la tienda tenía puesta su mirada en ellos mientras se dedicaban a susurrar cosas respecto al tema. Esto no podía estar ocurriéndole a él, todo por culpa del alboroto que esos dos llevaban por su lado, quería matarlos, descuartizarlos hacerlos sufrir y aunque rogaran que se detuviera continuara haciendo que rogaran más y más.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces rubio de mierda!?-pronuncio por fin Levi-

-Señor…lamento mucho haber pensado que usted atento contra él, yo no sabía que ustedes…-el vendedor los miro tratando de pronunciar lo que parecía que fuera su relación-

-¡NO!-gritó el pelinegro con toda su ira acumulada-

-Levi, no te pongas así…-rogó el rubio-

-¡No quiero escuchar tus palabras de mierda Erwin!-le pateo con fuerzas la pierna izquierda lo cual Erwin sintió con todo dolor, después se marchó de allí evitando las miradas de la gente-

-Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, con permiso-se disculpó el rubio levantándose para ir por Rivaille-

-Ah, no…espero que arregle las cosas con su pareja…-dijo el vendedor-

"Puto Erwin, Puto Eren, Puta gente" maldecía repetitivamente Levi a sus adentros, lo único que tenía en mente ahora era salir pronto de allí. Este era uno de los peores días de su vida, por no decir el peor. Nunca pasó por algo así, siempre se preocupó de su reputación para que ahora un estúpido fantasma con el estúpido de su amigo tiraran por la borda todo. Por estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos llego al estacionamiento y olvido que él no tenía llaves del auto, se maldijo a si mismo pero justo en ese momento llego Erwin.

-¿Quieres subir?-preguntó el rubio, pero Levi solo le respondió con una mirada de desprecio-

Durante todo el camino no se hablaron, Rivaille iba con la vista hacia al frente y los brazos cruzados, bastaba con mirarlo para darse cuenta que estaba muy molesto. Decir algo podía convertirse en un paso en falso, Erwin lo sabía muy bien, lo del beso lo había hecho con varios propósitos, pero no se arrepentía de haber probado esos labios que anhelo tantos años. Miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Eren sentado atrás, él también tenía una expresión de mil demonios, claro después de haber besado a Levi era de esperar, pero le agradaba la idea de que el menor supiera en qué situación se encontraba. De seguro el pelinegro también noto la presencia del castaño y eso debía ponerlo el doble de molesto.

-Levi, lo que hice en parte fue con intención de ayudarte. Hubieras acabado de otra forma si no hubiera hecho eso, te estaban tomando por una amenaza.

-Prefería terminar como amenaza que por tu jodido novio.

-Eres mi novio, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Prestarme para tu acoso sexual no es algo que venía en el contrato.

-No tenemos ningún contrato Levi, y de todas formas ¿No es algo que hacen los novios?

La pregunta lo dejo helado, claro que los novios hacen esas clases de babosadas pero cuando acepto el mes con Erwin, no se imaginó que terminaría envuelto en esta clase de cosas. Recordó el beso, un beso es lo mínimo que hacen las parejas después las cosas cambian…Pensar en todo ello lo hizo enrojecer, pero oculto su rostro girando hacia la ventana.

-¿No estarás pensando en hacer toda esa clase de cosas conmigo?-preguntó el pelinegro-

-No te voy a obligar a nada, no te niego que te quiero completamente para mí. Hare que me ames y tú desees hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-…Cállate-su corazón se aceleró, su mejillas continuaban rojas y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que todo esto le ganara.

Eren vio como el mayor se vio afectado por las palabras de Erwin. Eran las mismas expresiones que tenía cuando él lo hacía estremecerse, le encantaba verle poner esas expresiones a pesar de que siempre que lo hacía después acababa golpeándolo. Verlo así, pero con otra persona le partía el corazón. Erwin tenía razón cuando le dijo que no podía hacer mucho, no podía sostenerlo entre sus brazos, tampoco tomar su mano ni besarlo, solo tenía que esperar que el corazón de Rivaille lo recordará.

Llegaron al departamento de Rivaille, Erwin intuyo que era allí donde quería ir y no estuvo equivocado. El pelinegro se bajó del auto sin dar las gracias pero fue seguido por el rubio que entro sin invitación al departamento.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?-pregunto el rubio-

-No quiero nada, debo trabajar así que sería un agrado que te marcharas.

-Me iré con una condición.

-No estás en situación de pedir condición-ante la respuesta de Rivaille el rubio se cruzó de brazos. Expresando que no se iría- ¿Qué quieres?

-Algo tuyo.

-¡¿AH?!

-Alguna pertenencia-rio-

-…Definitivamente no te entiendo…

Fueron a la habitación de Rivaille, mientras buscaba algo que darle al rubio, cualquier cosa estaría bien con tal que se fuera. Erwin por su lado admiraba el lugar donde el pelinegro pasaba sus noches, donde trabajaba, donde guardaba sus cosas, donde se vestía…su mente no pudo evitar imaginar a Levi bañándose, cambiándose y muchas otras escenas que le elevaban la temperatura y fue inevitable tomar al pelinegro de ambas muñecas y tumbarlo en la cama. Lo había deseado tanto tiempo, y ahora lo tenía debajo de él como una presa y él una bestia hambrienta que estaba dispuesta a devorar hasta lo último de su ser.

-Erwin… ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Levi impactado ante la rapidez de los actos de su compañero y la fogosa mirada con la que lo miraba, se encontraba boca arriba mientras lo sostenían de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza-

-Levi…-estiró su rostro para besarlo pero en ese momento Eren se interpuso entre medio de los dos, estaba arrodillado dándole la espalda al rubio y con el rostro casi pegado al del pelinegro-

-No lo voy a dejar…-Rivaille seguía impactado, en pocos segundos se encontraba en una cama con "dos" hombres sobre él. Debido a que ambos podían ver a Eren, a pesar de que Levi no lo sabía, no se vieron las caras en ese momento, uno se mantenía en shock observando la triste y frustrada cara del menor otro despreciaba la presencia misma de este-Por favor…-suplicó-

-… Erwin, suéltame-forcejeo para soltarse y el rubio entendió el mensaje, después de todo no podría continuar con Eren ahí-

-Lo siento, me deje llevar…-se disculpó mientras se levantó dejando que el pelinegro se reincorporara sentándose en la cama, tenía asegurado el fin de todo-

-Márchate por ahora-le dijo al rubio el cual quedo sorprendido ya que esperaba algo peor-

-Lo hare. Levi, perdóname pero no he querido lastimarte-se disculpaba acompañado de la mirada pero el pelinegro no estaba pendiente de ello, su mente parecía estar en otro lado, al no responder Erwin decidió por irse sumisamente antes de que las cosas empeoraran y se arrepintiera de sus palabras-

Se escuchó el portazo en medio del silencio que se instaló después de lo sucedido. Eren estaba sobre la cama mirando la espalda de Rivaille. Esperaba que se diera la vuelta y lo regañara, tratara de pegarle, lo maldijera u otras cosas. Quería abrazarlo, sentirse seguro de que nadie lo tocaría como estuvo a punto de suceder con Erwin. Nada le aseguraría que esto no volvería a ocurrir y lo más probable, era que no tendría la misma suerte que ahora y eso lo volvía loco. En lugar de alguna de las expectativa de respuesta que tenía, Rivaille giro su cabeza y lo miro dócilmente dejándolo sorprendido.

-Lo siento, siento lo de la tienda, siento lo de ahora, sé que te molesto en muchas situaciones-escupió todos sus sentimientos de forma desordenada y no hallaba como pararlos, todo lo que no había hablado ni gritado salía ahora, pero en ningún momento fue detenido-no pude evitarlo, se estaba aprovechando de ti y explote, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero no me arrepiento y tal vez ahora me odies más…

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó al menor, estuvo dispuesto a que Eren soltara todo lo que tenía guardado, después de todo nada obtenía enfadándose con él y además de que le ayudo a detener la actitud de Erwin. Definitivamente era muy dócil con Eren-

-Si…lo siento…

-Las disculpas se las lleva el viento, si quieres remediar las cosas debes actuar. Podrías empezar por la casa y la comida-le rugió el estómago y frunció el ceño-sobre todo, la comida…-admitió-

-Si…

-Este ha sido el día más loco que he tenido-suspiro-

-Rivaille… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-Es un poco vergonzoso... no debes responder si no lo deseas…em… ¿A-alguna vez, haz...ya sabes, hecho ese tipo de cosas con alguien…?-pregunto completamente avergonzado pero el pelinegro no se vio afectado por la pregunta y la entendió de inmediato-

-¿Qué crees tú?

-…-en el pasado, durante su estadía en la ciudad subterránea, Rivaille había estado con varias mujeres, nunca quiso tocar mucho el tema pero le había dado a entender que fue un tema de supervivencia, no era algo de lo cual estar orgulloso y siempre que Eren pensaba en ello le daba pena, así que era mejor evitar el tema para no hacerle daño-no sé...Pero dime la verdad.

-Salí con algunas mujeres, pero nunca paso nada. De hecho terminaba con ellas casi el mismo día que empezaba. Nunca me llamaron la atención las relaciones, tampoco el tema del amor, nunca he creído en ello.

Escuchar que nunca tuvo nada más fue un alivio, pero por otro lado cuando dijo lo del amor su rostro se volvió sombrío y solitario, eso lo deprimió profundamente, probablemente ese pensamiento estaba liado a su vida pasada, a lo que ocurrió en ese entonces…

-¿Y tú? En algún momento tuviste cuerpo. ¿En esos años tuviste alguien?

-…Si, si tuve alguien y si llegamos a ese tipo de cosas…fue mi primer y último amor-dijo mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa-

-¿Y cómo fue tu primera vez?-tenía curiosidad por el menor, y eso le sorprendía incluso era capaz de hablar cosas que no hablaría con nadie más-

-Fue… ¿Agridulce? Lo hicimos antes de confesarnos, habíamos regresado de una expedición donde perdimos a varios de nuestros compañeros, la desolación del momento lo llevo actuar y bueno…yo lo amaba…-sonrió reflejando un aire de soledad-

-¿Lo? –pregunto extrañado-

-No era mujer.

No quiso preguntar más, le bastaba con la respuesta del menor para darse cuenta que no quería escuchar lo que podría venir después. Sin embargo haber escuchado como fue su primera vez provoco un leve ardor en el pecho de Rivaille. Por primera vez se había dado cuenta la inmensa soledad que acompañaba al castaño, no lo había querido ver o simplemente le tenía temor, ya que era la misma soledad que lo acompañaba.

Cuando era niño, se veía envuelto a menudo en crisis de angustias desencadenadas por un profundo sentimiento de soledad. Sus padres nunca se explicaron a que se debía, le dieron todo y siempre estuvieron con él, incluso su amiga de infancia, Hanji, siempre estuvo a su lado. Lo llevaron a varios psicólogos para encontrar alguna solución, pero siempre acababa en distintos diagnósticos. Terminaron por pensar que Levi era muy sensible a su entorno, y las cosas le afectaban en mayor magnitud, en comparación a los demás. Al cumplir cierta edad, su único fin era estudiar, se convirtió en un alumno de ejemplo y fue considerado un verdadero genio. La concentración que tenía en los estudios y la lectura terminaron por poner fin a las crisis de angustias que sufría en su infancia. El tiempo pasó, y se convirtió en una persona prácticamente normal, con la única excepción de adoptar un carácter frio y una actitud indiferente hacia los demás. Muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en el transcurso de su vida, pero algo que nunca cambio fue esa inexplicable soledad que se mantenía en su interior.

Eren se parecía a él. No, era muy diferente. Podía mantenerse firme en una situación, era persistente aun si la situación se volvía en su contra, trabaja aun sabiendo que su esfuerzo podía no ser recompensado, se preocupaba demasiado por el otro y no le importaba salir herido, incluso se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. A pesar de no ser "humano", tenía la esencia de uno bien marcada, y sobre todo uno muy especial. Pero estaba solo, eso compartía con el castaño, una soledad que invadía hasta el espacio más pequeño de tu ser, todo en él lo demostraba. No se dio cuenta cómo y cuándo ese chico se había comenzado a convertir en alguien tan especial para él. Era difícil de admitirlo pero, la idea de que se llegara a ir era algo que no quería ni pensarlo, se había hecho de algún modo dependiente de Eren, era una conexión inexplicable, como si hubiera estado conectado con él desde siempre.

-Eren, tengo hambre-le dijo-

-Oh sí, lo siento ¿Te aburrí con mi historia?-se disculpó con una sonrisa-

-No, pero eso ya no te volverá a ocurrir así que no tienes por qué estar triste, no volverá a ocurrir-afirmó refiriéndose a lo relatado por el menor, pero ni él mismo sabía porque decía eso-

-…Rivai...-balbuceo pero se detuvo al ver como el pelinegro se levantaba de la cama-

-¿Vamos a cocinar?-invito al menor-

-¿Los dos…?-pregunto asombrado-

-Me puedes enseñar, no tengo problema con eso.

-…S-sí, vamos –le sonrió y se dirigieron a la cocina-

"Prometo no dejarte tan solo" quiso decir el mayor, pero su orgullo no lo dejo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero el menor lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que podría estar pensando, y eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno me demore más en subir el capítulo por que no estuve en mi casa c: y mi celular se me cayó al inodoro i_i (tenía menos de un mes…) Sé que el capítulo esta medio pobre pero prometo que subiré la conti pronto :3 Hoy no hice sufrir tanto a Eren, tal vez por eso me paso lo del celular… ¿Karma Divino? **

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos sus lindos reviews 3 y ya hare feliz a Eren así que no se angustien ya pronto llegara…(espero)**

**Cuidense Mucho y nos leemos :3 3 **


	8. Memorias

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

Después de "dos días de descanso" llegar a trabajar a la escuela no parecía tan mal. Tenía miedo de que alguno de los alumnos pudiera haber visto lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, es más, al salir en la mañana creía que todo el mundo podría apuntarlo con el dedo por ello. Fuera de eso, era la única instancia que podría descansar de sus acosadores y eso era un gran alivio.

-Hoy les hare un control-anuncio Rivaille a su clase que ante dichas palabras comenzaron a sudar frio y tras de ello se escuchó un "¡¿Qué?!" comunitario-

-Pero, profesor…no nos dijo nada…-dijo uno de los alumnos temeroso-

-Deberían saber que en cualquier momento los evaluó, si obtienes un mal resultado es porque no haz prestado atención a lo que digo. Además, el control es oral, muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ser el primero Connie-La expresión de fin de mundo del chico provoco la risa de una castaña sentada atrás- Serás la segunda Braus.

-… ¡No…!-rogó la castaña pero no consiguió nada-

Toda la clase se dedicó a interrogar a los alumnos, una pregunta por cada uno. Disfrutaba esta metodología, además de ser muy provechosa para el aprendizaje las expresiones de terror de cada uno de ellos lo entretenía. Muchos de los alumnos se dedicaban en hacer cualquier cosa menos escuchar las clases, eso se veía en el por qué no entendían ni que le preguntaban. Claro había ciertas excepciones, Armin Arlert contesto mucho más de lo que debía responder y Mikasa Ackerman respondió lo justo y necesario. Dos alumnos muy prometedores. Y como en todo curso, estaban aquellos que lograban salir a flote. Terminada la tortura, la mayoría salió del salón con sus rostros que reflejaban su rendimiento.

Rivaille ordeno sus cosas, tenía la hora libre y adelantaría su próxima clase. Al darse vuelta para salir de allí, se encontró en un salón muy cambiado. Mesas antiguas de maderas estaban en el interior, la estructura estaba hecha de roca y todo era iluminado de manera tenue por antorchas que se encontraban en la pared. Apretó su bolso con fuerza y cerro sus ojos tratando de recobrar el aire. Los abrió de golpe encontrándose nuevamente en el salón de clases normal "¿Qué fue eso?" se cuestionó asustado, pero prefirió salir de allí lo antes posible.

Al salir del salón se encontró con que los pasillos también cambiaron su forma, los grandes ventanales eran reemplazados por unas ventanas muy pequeñas y el interior era de roca con antorchas en la pared. El corazón del pelinegro comenzó acelerarse, comenzó a caminar velozmente probando si así todo esto desaparecía, pero mientras más avanzaba lo único que conseguía era incrementar su desesperación, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando y por más que tratara de escapar, seguía en el mismo escenario.

-¿Levi?-llamo una voz mientras lo sujetaba del brazo-

Se dio vuelta rápidamente encontrándose con Hanji y todo regreso a la normalidad. Por un momento juro haber visto a la castaña con el mismo uniforme de Eren. La castaña se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba agitado, recordaba que en su infancia tenía crisis de angustia y temía que hubieran vuelto.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó con un tono maternal-

-...Si-se demoró en responder-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo enano-río mientras le apretaba la mejilla-

-Suéltame cuatro ojos-aparto la mano de su amiga y que lo hiciera le dio a entender a la castaña que estaba bien-

-Vine a decirte que Erwin quiere que vayamos a cenar juntos en la noche.

Erwin debía estar utilizando a Hanji para verlo, sabía que a Hanji le encantaban las salidas y si iba no tendría escusa valida que darle a ella, no le diría "El idiota estuvo a punto de violarme ayer" o "Estoy saliendo con Erwin por un acuerdo, no hay ningún sentimiento de mi parte pero él me acosa" …no definitivamente no. Debía pensar en algo convincente que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

-Tendrá que ser para otra, hoy iré a pasar la noche a tu casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Hoy darán tu película de mutantes que solías ver conmigo, creí que la querías ver pero si prefieres ir a co…

-¡NO! Podemos ir otro día, yo le diré-respondió antes de que pudiera terminar-¡Oh Levi te acordaste de ese detalle! Puede que algo de amor haya florecido en ese frio corazón tuyo-decía mientras armaba un escándalo y lo abrazaba-

-Sí, sí ahora suéltame…-forzaba para liberarse-Yo se lo diré, nos vemos después.

-¡Sí! ¡Comprare comida y será una súper pijamada!

-No es para tanto, mañana ambos trabajamos así que no será mucho.

-Oh, cierto lo olvide, entonces ¡Nos vemos en la noche Levi!-dijo mientras se retiraba feliz-

A Hanji le encantaba esa película, sobre todo verla con él, en su infancia le obligaba a verla siempre que la daban y ella lo obligo a prometerle que la verían para siempre juntos. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que la idea la hizo abandonar una cena de amigos, pero lo de la película era falso…Debía conseguirla en algún lado e inventar algo, o las cosas saldrían a la luz.

Pensó todo el día donde podría conseguir esa maldita película y recordó que en el centro había varios lugares donde arrendar películas. Alguno de esos lugares debía tener esa película bizarra. Trato de no recordar la extraña situación que ocurrió hoy, lo ponía nervioso. Terminada su jornada, se aseguró de mandarle un mensaje a Erwin cuando ya encontraba bien lejos de la escuela, informándole que no podría ser hoy que todos estaban muy ocupados. No era creíble, de seguro dudaría mucho pero cumplió con decirle algo, después de eso silencio su celular para asegurarse de no escucharlo. Con mucha suerte, esto funcionaría, pero conociendo a la castaña respetaría esta junta de ambos. Ahora solo faltaba la película. Antes de ir a su departamento busco la película en cinco tiendas y solo una la tenía, podría jurar que no había sido alquilada de hace años.

Después se fue a su departamento a buscar sus cosas y también decirle a Eren que pasaría la noche afuera.

-Llegue-anuncio el pelinegro al entrar a su departamento, desde hace un tiempo anunciar su llegada se volvió un hábito-

-Bienvenido-salió el menor a su encuentro, era igual a un perro-

-Eren hoy alojare en la casa de Hanji, vine a buscar mis cosas.

-Am… ¿Por qué?-preguntó con temor a que se molestara por entrometerse tanto-

-Quiere ver una película que veíamos cuando niños, algo raro-decía mientras juntaba sus cosas-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-…No

-No me vera, no molestare te lo prometo, solo no quiero quedarme solo de noche…

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? No creo que un fantasma ataque a otro fantasma.

-No es por eso, y no le tengo miedo a los fantasmas-termino su frase y se calló pero le comenzó a rogar con la mirada-

No podía resistirse a los ojos del castaño, no habría problema si iba, de todas formas no podía verlo. Pero esperaba que Eren le reclamara como lo hacía con Erwin, sin embargo a pesar de que se alojará en la casa de una mujer no le dio mucha importancia. Si fuera él, y la persona que ama se alojara donde otra lo ataría, pero tampoco deseaba que le hicieran eso.

-Si vas, estarás quieto ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí!-respondió feliz-

Antes de ir a la casa de su amiga, cogió el celular para avisarle y se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Erwin. Pero no les prestó atención y la llamó.

Hanji vivía en un departamento más lejano del centro que él, por lo que le tomo su tiempo en llegar. Una vez allí, Hanji lo recibió como si no lo hubiera visto en años y emocionada lo invito a pasar de inmediato para instalarse en el living.

-Hubo un problema de cálculos y la película no será hoy-la noticia hizo aparecer la otra faceta de Hanji que pocos conocían y era mejor no conocerla, era un tanto…asesina-Pero la arrende-dijo mientras la saco y la castaña la tomo como si fuera sagrada-

-¡OH! ¡TE AMO LEVI!-admirando la película-

-Claro…entonces primero comeremos algo...

-¿Qué? No, comeremos mientras la vemos-apunto la mesita frente el sofá llena de comida-Ya tengo todo preparado jeje.

-… ¿Te lavaste las manos al hacer eso?-preguntó asustado-

-Sí, creo que ayer me las lave.

-…

-Era broma-le dio una palmada en la espalda-Traeré algo para beber, pon la película por mientras, al menos que el DVD te gane…

-Estará lista cuando vuelvas-respondió molesto-

Se dispuso a poner la película, que no tuviera estos aparatos no significaba que no sabía utilizarlos. Eren se mantuvo todo momento callado y cuando la castaña se fue hablo.

-Ustedes dos, son muy buenos amigos.

-Algo así, está conmigo desde que somos niños.

-Me alegro de que la tuvieras a tu lado-le sonrió dejando sorprendido a Rivaille, a veces Eren hablaba como si conociera todo de él-

-¡Listo!-volvió con dos latas de cerveza en las manos-No te ganó la tecnología-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá-Apaga la luz, esto se disfruta mejor así.

Rivaille apagó la luz y se fue a sentar al lado de la castaña que abrazaba una almohada, pero no por miedo, sino por entusiasmo. Eren se sentó, en el suelo a los pies del pelinegro. No lo podían ver, así que no importaba, además se veía interesado en esa película, pero más que la película era la televisión. Parecía estar muy sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera visto alguna. La película empezaba por unos científicos que experimentaban con gente, en medio de esos experimentos Hanji se dedicaba a relatar todo y sacar deducciones, por su parte, Levi empezaba a quedarse dormido y llego un punto donde no resistió más.

* * *

Unos golpes de un mazo hicieron callar a toda la multitud en la sala. El juez comenzaría a interrogar el mismo al acusado.

-Rivaille Ackerman, se te acusa por asesinato, tortura y desorden civil. ¿Qué debes decir al respecto?-preguntó el juez al acusado que estaba atado al centro de la sala-

-Señor-interrumpió una de las personas en la sala-No esta cuerdo, después de que todo termino él enloqueció pero déjeme recordarle a usted y a todos todo lo que él hizo por la humanidad, si me permite puedo hacerme cargo de él.

-Comandante Erwin, no dudo de eso, pero ahora la situación es distinta y no cederé en esto. Sigo esperando una respuesta Rivaille-insistió el juez-

Hubo un silencio en la sala, luego se escuchó una risa que provenía del acusado.

-¿Y que si los mate?-respondió desafiante el pelinegro-

-¡Es un asesino!

-¡Merece morir!

La gente comenzaba a gritar y a tirar objetos, pero fueron silenciados por los golpes del mazo.

-Orden-ordeno el juez-¿Sabes cuál es el castigo a todo lo que has hecho? Ya tenías indicios de haber robado en la ciudad subterránea y ahora se te acusa de esto.

-Con lo único que saben hacer ustedes, condenar. Deberías condenarte a ti también, cerdo asqueroso-le dijo al juez provocando la ira del público-

Erwin y Hanji quisieron abalanzarse a proteger al pelinegro que recibía patadas y puñetazos de dos oficiales de la policía militar, pero fueron detenidos. Lo inevitable estaba por ocurrir.

-Rivaille Ackerman, quedas sentenciado a muerte por el asesinato de doce oficiales de la policía, veinte civiles y cuatro clérigos, por la tortura a tres figuras importantes del organismo de justicia y por ocasionar desorden civil ¿Quieres decir algo en tu defensa?

-No me arrepiento de nada-dijo fríamente-

-¡Rivaille!-gritaron sus compañeros-

-Bien, sargento-se dirigió a un soldado de la policía militar el cual saco una de sus cuchillas-Proceda.

El soldado se acercó al condenado y levanto su brazo con la cuchilla en mano, ocasionando los gritos de la gente que aclamaba la muerte del alguna vez respetado sargento Rivaille. Sus compañeros trataron de llegar a él e impedir su muerte, pero no lo lograron, y antes de que la fría cuchilla atravesara el cuello del pelinegro este sonrío y dijo:

-Muéranse todos, escorias humanas.

Lo último que se escuchó fue la cuchilla rebanando el cuello del pelinegro, dejando rodar la cabeza por el suelo de la sala.

* * *

Se despertó bruscamente, buscando recuperar el aliento en una gran bocanada de aire. La desesperada acción del pelinegro alerto a su amiga que se precipito en tomarle la mano y se acercó a él.

-¿Levi?-preguntó preocupada-

-Rivaille... ¿Estás bien?-el menor también estaba preocupado por la repentina acción del mayor-

-No pasa nada, estoy bien…-trataba de recuperar su compostura, desde hace tiempo que había comenzado a tener extraños sueños y muchas veces acababa despertando así-

-Estas temblando…-noto la castaña-

-No es nada-aparto su mano para que no lo percibiera, pero Hanji no cambiaba el rostro-De verdad, estoy bien, no sé qué me diste-dijo mientras observaba la lata-

-No me asustes así enano…menos en la mejor parte de la película.

-No hay ninguna parte buena en tu película.

-No sabes apreciar la belleza de esta película, con esos mutantes tan…hermosos…-dijo maravillada-

-…Loca.

Rivaille logró tranquilizarse en lo que terminaba la película, no podía sacar esa imagen de sí mismo siendo degollado y cada vez que lo recordaba sentía su cuerpo reaccionar a la escena. Acaba la película Hanji insistió en quedarse a charlar, pero la convenció en que mañana debían de ir a trabajar y estarían muy cansados y que sería en otra ocasión. Dormiría en el sofá, no era incomodo ya que era bastante grande y su porte no era mayor, algo provechoso que tuviese ser de estatura pequeña.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas y todo estaba muy silencioso, Hanji ya se había dormido, tenía el sueño muy pesado. Eren se encontraba al lado de Rivaille, cuando el mayor le dio la espalda para acomodarse en el sofá este lo miró:

-¿Los mutantes son temidos por la gente? ¿Los crean en laboratorios como en la película?-preguntó el menor-

-No existen Eren-contesto en voz baja-

-Solo si existieran, ¿La gente les tendría miedo como en la película?

-Supongo, después de todo no serían humanos.

La no respuesta de Eren extraño al mayor, y sin saber por qué agrego:

-Bueno, siempre hay excepciones como Hanji, ella los ama.

-¿Tú serías capaz de amar a uno?

-No responderé eso, te vuelvo a repetir no existen. No te calientes la cabeza con eso, es solo una película. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Algo lo despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, su celular vibraba como condenado y la luz que emitía era agobiante. Lo tomo y en él pudo ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Erwin, fijándose de que Eren no estuviera cerca abrió el mensaje y lo leyó:

"Sé que todo eso solo fue una excusa, no le diré nada a Hanji solo, si mañana aclaramos todo en mi departamento. Te estaré esperando después del trabajo.

Te amo.

Erwin. "

"Maldición…" se dijo en su interior.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno lo dejo hasta acá y como se puede ver Levi ya está comenzando a recordar c: Probablemente quede poco para que lo recuerde pero es solo el principio de una gran tragedia :3 espero sigan disfrutando de la historia y nos vemos :3 **


	9. Recuerda

_**Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son de su respectivo autor Hajime Isayama.**_

No le fue fácil retomar el sueño, Erwin sabía muy bien cómo manejar las situaciones y si no iba en la tarde, lo más probable era que las cosas terminarían mal con Hanji. Eren parece no haberse percatado del mensaje, porque en la mañana se comportó normalmente y no hizo pregunta alguna.

Esa mañana el desayuno en la casa de la castaña fue diferente, él que estaba acostumbrado a los elaborados desayunos que hacia el menor, ahora se encontraba frente a unas tostadas y una caja de cereal para niños. La caja venía con un juguete, era otro gusto raro de la castaña los juguetes de las cajas de cereal.

-¿Sigues coleccionando esta basura?-dijo mientras tomaba la caja y la observaba-

-Sí, tengo cuatro cajas llenas jeje-dijo macabramente, el pelinegro solo la miro-

Hanji comenzaba su jornada laboral después de Levi, debía primero hacer unos trámites y luego iría a la escuela, por lo que después de arreglarse se despidió de su amiga para irse a trabajar. No tenía ningún ánimo de ir a su trabajo, una vez allí sería una cuenta regresiva para ver al estúpido de Erwin. No le temía ni nada por el estilo, pero odiaba tener que atender este asunto tan complicado, pero debía terminar todo lo antes posible.

La calle estaba vacía, el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba. Eren lo seguía y no decía nada y en unos cuantos minutos Rivaille decidió romper el silencio:

-Puedes volver al departamento Eren.

-Ayer en la madrugada, después de ver algo en ese objeto que usas para comunicarte no volviste a dormirte fácilmente…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no volví a dormir?-cortó al menor con una pregunta para contradecirlo-

-Te movías mucho es lo que haces cuando no puedes dormir.

Este niño conocía detalles que hasta él mismo desconocía, de todas formas tendría que decirle que llegaría tarde pero no quería escucharlo reclamar, tendría que ser sutil.

-Hoy tengo cosas que hacer después del trabajo, llegaré tarde así que no te molestes en prepararme algo.

-Yo vi que en la pantalla estaba el nombre de Erwin… ¿Tiene algo que ver con él?

-Sí, debo conversar con él-sería mejor dejar clara la situación de una que seguir con rodeos-

-No puedes ir con él, ¿Olvidaste lo que trato de hacerte?-el menor comenzó alterarse-

-Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber que hacer o no, no necesito que me manden

-¡No puedes!

-Sí puedo-respondió tajantemente-

-¡Rivaille no debes ir no lo permitiré!

Siempre existe un límite para las cosas, para Levi el limite siempre era más estricto que cualquier otro, que un niño mañoso le esté dando órdenes por supuesto era algo que ya iba más allá del rango. Preparado para silenciar al menor de la peor manera se dio media vuelta, pero, el escenario había vuelto a cambiar. Se encontraba en un calabozo, apenas iluminado por velas y con el castaño mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de ira, continuaba con el mismo extraño uniforme que traía siempre.

"**¡No lo voy a permitir mocos de mierda!"**

"**¡No puedes dejarme aquí mientras tú y mis compañeros estarán poniendo sus vidas en peligro allá afuera!"**

"**Si así consigo que vivas un día más, lo haré"**

Las voces que sonaban eran la de él y Eren, pero ninguno de los dos había hablado. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más fuerte como una bomba de tiempo, sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo que en cualquier momento su cabeza y todo su ser estallarían. ¿Por qué ocurría esto? ¿Qué significa todo esto? Preguntas atacaban la mente del pelinegro que no entendía que demonios ocurría, se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de calmarse mientras Eren ya se había percatado de la extraña actitud del mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre…? ¿Rivaille?-se acercó al mayor-

-Aléjate.

-Rivaille…

-¿No escuchaste? Quiero que te alejes, desaparece no vuelvas mas no te quiero a mi lado ¡Desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho ha sido arruinar mi vida! No te soporto nunca quise que estuvieras a mi lado, nunca te necesite, jamás voy a necesitarte. ¡Maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti!

Lo último dejo a ambos sorprendidos, no había duda de lo que acaba de decir y no tenía idea de por qué lo dijo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya…?-preguntó el menor con voz apagada-Si quieres que me vaya y no vuelva aparecer dilo…no volveré...

-Vete-transcurrieron unos segundos y cuando saco su mano del rostro se encontraba en la calle sin gente, sin Eren-

Su corazón aún estaba agitado, poco a poco se obligó a calmarse. Lo que había dicho hace un momento, todo fue tan raro que no lograba reconocerse en ese instante. Nunca había explotado de tal forma y las palabras salieron sin razonamiento, simplemente emociones desbordantes que no supo controlar. Bueno estar viendo escenarios desconocidos no es para menos, sin embargo en ese instante sintió que liberaba una gran carga que traía desde hace muchos años…

El día para todo aquel ser que tuvo que interactuar con Rivaille fue un calvario. La tensa aura que lo rodeaba era evidente, y que mejor solución que torturar a los demás. Consecuencia de esto, evaluaciones sorpresa, interrogaciones orales, trabajos de investigación a corto plazo y sobre todo tener que estar en el mismo lugar de él. Todos hablaron de lo aterrador que era el profesor Rivaille ese día, incluso muchos inventaron historias de terror donde Levi mato a su esposa y la mujer penaba a los alumnos, si lo mirabas por más de cinco segundos a los ojos tu alma era absorbida por el diablo, entre otras de los cuales ni se enteraba.

Y finalmente, lo que menos deseaba del día, el fin del trabajo. Ese día Erwin se había retirado antes, tal vez hasta lo hizo a propósito para que estuviera obligado a ir a buscarlo, como hubiera deseado mandar todo al carajo, pero si lo hacia este maldito le diría todo a Hanji incluso más de lo que es verdad y por muy extraña y agobiante que sea esa mujer era importante para él.

Camino al hogar de Erwin, Rivaille fue planeando toda la escena. Pensó en muchas posibilidades de cómo podrían resultar las cosas, la mayoría de ellas no terminaban nada bien y fue tan molesto de tan solo pensarlas que se mentalizo en otro asunto. Comenzó a pensar que podría comprarse un auto, ya está cansado de andar en el transporte público con tanta gente, en su mente hizo un mapa conceptual de los modelos de autos y sus características incluido sus precios y fue entonces cuando inconscientemente, Eren se vino a su mente. Un sentimiento de soledad y angustia lo invadió de tan solo pensar que el castaño no volvería. No lo había tomado en cuenta todo el día pero, ¿Y si no regresaba? Había estado seguro de que el menor estaría en el departamento una vez que llegara, seguramente estaría enojado o a punto de llorar pero estaría allí. Muchas veces le dijo que se fuera y nunca lo hizo, pero esta vez lo que marcó la diferencia fue que él mismo lo ofreció. Prefería pensar en que sí, estaría allí cuando él volviera y si no… ¿Adiós para siempre? Eso deseo siempre. No, la verdad no era así, no quería que se fuera pero no pudo decirlo "No volver a verlo nunca más… ", pensó en su interior. Y fue entonces cuando empezó a recordar hasta el más pequeño detalle de este tiempo que ha estado conviviendo con ese fantasma, sus sonrisas, sus llantos, sus enojos, sus ojos… Todo tan real a pesar de sus adversidades y su corazón palpitaba en respuesta a las imágenes que cruzaban su cabeza.

"Más le vale al mocoso estar en casa…"pensó en su interior.

Llegó al departamento de Erwin, pasó desapercibido por el conserje que se encontraba hablando con una chica, subió por el ascensor y llego a la puerta de muy mala gana. Toco repetitivamente el timbre con el fin de fastidiar, era un acto tan infantil pero no se contuvo. La puerta se abrió.

-Supuse que quien tocaba el timbre así eras tú…-le dijo fastidiado el rubio-

-Te demoraste-pero solo se había demorado segundos en atender el excesivo sonido de timbre-

-Bueno…pasa-le invitó-

-Solo serán unos minutos-le advirtió y entró-

Se sentó en un sofá en la sala mientras Erwin iba por algo de beber, se quedó observando la vista que tenía desde allí de la ciudad que comenzaba a encender sus luces. El rubio no demoro en volver y le dio una taza de café al pelinegro, antes de que el silencio comenzara a estorbar el ambiente Erwin hablo:

-Gracias por venir.

-Me amenazaste para que viniera, no tenía opción.

-Te quería pedir perdón, el otro día no me pude controlar. Sabes que tengo sentimientos por ti, y son muy fuertes, no quiero que te ocurra nada Levi-se acercó a rosar la mejilla del pelinegro con sus dedos pero este la hizo a un lado-Nunca haré nada que te vaya a poner en peligro.

-Cuando acepte estar contigo, nunca dijiste que harías este tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé, pero siempre quise tenerte para mí y ahora que te tengo, no puedo evitar querer más.

-Sí esto va a ser así, será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

-Rivaille-lo llamó y su compañero se dio vuelta encontrándose con su rostro, instantáneamente Levi abrió un poco más sus ojos ante la sorpresa-Déjame hacerte feliz

Los fogosos ojos de Erwin se incrustaban en los ojos de Rivaille, debía admitir que esa mirada era intoxicante, el deseo y la lujuria eran la llama que emitían esos ojos. Cualquiera podría perderse en ellos, era como una telaraña, una vez allí no puedes escapar. Pero, lo que él deseaba era algo más inocente, un dulce verde esmeralda…

-No…-negó, pero su cuerpo no respondía, Erwin comenzaba a acercarse-

-Levi, hare que me desees…-le susurró al oído-

Erwin tomo ambos hombros al pelinegro y llevo su boca al cuello lamiéndolo lentamente. Levi se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la húmeda lengua del rubio que recorría su cuello, no podía moverse se encontraba en completo estado de shock y además su cuerpo sucumbió ante el placer, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dijo:

-N-no Erwin basta…

Poco a poco el rubio comenzó a bajar sus manos por los brazos de Rivaille, rozando sus costados y llegando a sus caderas. Metió ambas manos por debajo de la camisa del pelinegro, y comenzó a subir masajeando cada zona que rosaba hasta llegar a los pezones.

"**-¿Por qué te molestas tanto en mí? ¿No deberías estar buscando el descanso eterno?**

**-… Porque… Si… yo le dijera que lo amo, ¿Esa sería respuesta suficiente?"**

Comenzó a acariciar ambos pezones mientras su boca se deslizaba hasta su pecho, unos leves gemidos salieron del pelinegro. La camisa impedía continuar, así que saco ambas manos del pecho y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y dejando el pecho descubierto.

No importo la intensidad del momento, su mente estaba separada de su cuerpo recibiendo continuas imágenes de Eren.

"**-He-heichou, yo…creo que estoy enamorado de usted…** "

Las imágenes ahora eran desconocidas, estaban ambientadas en esos escenarios que varias veces reemplazaron la realidad y lo volvieron loco.

Erwin continuaba jugando con el cuerpo del pelinegro, deslizo su boca besando cada parte del cuerpo de Rivaille hasta llegar a los pezones. Comenzó a jugar con uno de ellos moviendo su lengua circularmente alrededor, succionándolo mientras que con una de sus manos comenzó a bajar a la entrepierna del pelinegro.

"**-Rivaille…prométeme que por muy enojado que estemos, siempre nos vamos a preocupar de que una pelea no sea lo último que hayamos dicho antes de una misión…**

**-¿A qué viene eso mocoso?**

**-He visto a tanta gente morir, que me da miedo que algún día pudiéramos separarnos estando peleados…"**

La mano del rubio se insertó en el pantalón de Levi, acariciando el bulto del miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias que recibía.

-Ngh…!-Rivaille sentía como su miembro era acariciado a través de su ropa interior-

-Levi…-susurró el rubio con una voz lasciva-

Con su mano desocupada, comenzó a jugar nuevamente con los pezones del pelinegro mientras besaba el abdomen dulcemente y descendía a la entrepierna lentamente dejando un camino de besos.

"**-Bien, supongamos que te creo tu historia, ¿En qué influiría todo esto ahora, conmigo y en esta época?-preguntó el pelinegro-**

**-Pues… - me hiciste una promesa…"**

Erwin sacó el miembro del pelinegro que se encontraba duro, y comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano lentamente haciéndolo endurecer aún más en su mano. Rivaille ante el primer movimiento soltó unos pequeños gemidos mientras su mente continuaba en otro sitio, "Eren…Eren….Eren…" se repetía una y otra vez en su interior desesperadamente.

"**-Ngh…! Heichou…Ah!...**

**-Es Rivaille, ya te lo he dicho idiota…**

**-Ri-rivaille…agh..!"**

-Eren…-susurro en un gemido Levi, siendo percibido por Erwin-

Al percibir el nombre de esa persona, no puedo evitar desesperarse al pensar que lo volvería a perder. Soltó el miembro del pelinegro y lo tomo de las caderas y lo dio vuelta, dejando las caderas elevadas. Seguido de esto, procedió a bajar los pantalones del pelinegro.

"**-Rivaille, te amo"**

-No dejare que lo recuerdes…-susurró inconscientemente-

"¿Qué?" se preguntó en su interior el pelinegro. Erwin llevo dos dedos a la boca de Levi mientras con su otra mano volvió a masturbar el miembro de este. Y en ese instante imágenes comenzaron a bombardear la mente de Rivaille, todas ellas llegaban sin piedad y lo hicieron aterrizar de golpe. Una sensación muy parecida al caer de alguna altura fue lo que sintió, pero todo eso acompañado de muchas emociones. No tardó en darse cuenta con quien estaba y en que estaba.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces rubio de mierda!?-le dio una gran patada al rostro del rubio y este cayó al suelo-

-¿Levi? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Y me lo preguntas a mí!-se cubrió rápidamente, poniendo todo en su lugar- Tú bastardo…-se acercó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-Tú acabas de decir que no lo recuerde, ¡Lo sabias todo!

-Es-espera Levi-tomo las manos que lo sostenían del cuello de la camisa-No sé de qué hablas

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA ERWIN! Lo sabias, lo supiste todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada, lo viste sabias que estaba conmigo y no dijiste nada –golpeo el rostro de su compañero-¡Recordabas todo!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Rivaille?-le preguntó fríamente-

-¡Te acabas de delatar!

Rivaille era la furia en persona, si hubiera tenido algún objeto con el cual despedazarle el rostro lo hubiera hecho.

-Como sea…no te dejare que vuelvas con él, además ¿Qué podrás hacer si él no ha reencarnado?

-…Lo que haga o no, no es asunto tuyo ¡Pedazo de mierda!-lo soltó y tomo la taza de café y se la lanzo estallando en mil pedazos contra la mano que ocupo el rubio para cubrirse-

Después de eso, Levi tomo sus cosas y se fue de allí rápidamente. Erwin se quedó en el suelo viendo como la persona que amaba se escabullía a través de la puerta, nuevamente.

No utilizo el ascensor para descender, necesitaba moverse o no se quedaría tranquilo. Tampoco tomo el bus para volver, lo haría corriendo necesitaba hacerlo, las memorias habían vuelto y no se podía quedar tranquilo.

"**-¿Quieres que me vaya…? Si quieres que me vaya y no vuelva aparecer dilo…no volveré..."**

"Por favor, que Eren este en casa" rogó mientras corría.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo por hoy, ahora todos debemos ser felices porque hubo lemon y Levi recuperó su memoria :D (Patadas en 3 2 1…) No enserio odie escribir esa parte, no quería que lo tocara T-T así que si da asco es porque mi inconsciente no quería esto c: Bueno trataré de actualizar pronto y gracias a todos los que leyeron y espero que les siga gustando :3 Nos vemos cuídense bye ~ 3**


End file.
